Unlocked
by Bellatrix wannabe 89
Summary: What if Ashley had refused to cooperate at the end in Undercover? What if Lowell Harris had been allowed to walk free? What if he wanted revenge against the one who got away?
1. Chapter 1

I own no one

Spoilers for Undercover, takes place in the hospital scene.

"Ashley, please."

Olivia waited until the teenager was looking at her before she continued. "Was there anything about his penis that was unusual? A scar, a tattoo, _anything_?"

Olivia held her breath as Ashley looked down at the bed before looking back up at her, praying with all of her might she would say the thing that would send _him_ away for life.

"I don't know."

Olivia bit her bottom lip to keep the tears from falling. "Ashley, please try to remember." Olivia tried her best not to seem like she was pleading, but she had to remember that detail about him.

"I said I don't know!" she snapped, glowering at the detective. "Now leave me the hell alone!"

"Ashley-"

"Go!"

Olivia looked at her in silence, never feeling as angry at a victim as she had just then.

She had a chance to put this monster away, the bastard who had ruined both their lives, who had murdered her mother, and she didn't want to.

"Ashley, just listen to me, please. He can't be put away without you telling me what you saw."

"Get out!" she screamed before launching herself into a coughing fit.

Olivia shook her head before she got up and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her, no longer caring if Ashley saw she was angry or not.

Once outside the room, she collapsed against the wall and took several deep, shuddering breaths that did nothing to calm her nerves or to erase the tears that had started to fall.

She thought several people asked if she was okay, but she didn't care to answer them. She didn't care about anything besides the fact her would be rapist walked free because some teenager didn't want to tell her something Olivia knew there was no way she could forget.

"Pull yourself together!" she told herself in a wasted effort to stop the public humiliation of herself. Olivia wiped the current tears away and stormed off, ignoring the faces of everyone who turned to look at her.

She finally reached the outside and took several deep breaths of the fresh night air, as fresh as Manhattan's air could get in any case, and walked to her car that was parked right out front.

Olivia was almost to her car when a voice that chilled her to the bone talked to her.

"So did little Ashley say anything?"Olivia whipped around and without a moment hesitation, placed a hand on her weapon.

"Get the hell out of here!" she screamed at Lowell Harris who was leaning up against the hospital wall.

"Public property. I thought you being a cop would know that I'm legally allowed to walk here."

Harris chuckled coldly and began to walk over to her, and Olivia gripped the grip on her gun harder, her hand shaking.

"You said something to make her scared, didn't you?" Olivia said, trying to get rid of the shake in her voice.

"Not a thing," he said with a smirk.

"You're lying," Olivia said, her heart pounding faster as he got nearer to her.

"Prove it."

Harris was now only a few inches away, both staring one another down, Olivia's breath heavy, forcing the shaking to remain in only her hand.

"Oh that's right," he said coldly, his deep voice almost a growl. "You can't."

"Leave me alone," she told him as she backed up some, nearly tripping on the curb.

He reached out and grabbed her by the waist and yanked her forward. To anybody watching, it would have looked like Harris had just saved her from falling into the street.

Olivia opened her moth to scream, but he forced his lips against hers, his grip pulling her right against his body, his other hand grabbing her gun and holding her hand down.

When he finally pulled away, Olivia had tears running down her face once more, the taste of him in her mouth once more.

"I'll see you around," he whispered in her ear before he shoved her away from him.

Olivia stumbled into the street, the tears blinding her as she got into her car and slammed the door shut.

She took several deep shuddering breaths that did her little good, running a hand through her short hair.

Olivia hastily wiped the tears away before she started the car, turning the radio up as loud as she could, not caring what station it was on at the moment, trying to block out the sound of his voice.

She pulled away from the curb and began the long drive home, her mind only on one thing.

"He's free."

I know it's short, but this is just the beginning. More to come, I assure you all. Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

I own no one

A/N Spoilers for Undercover and Closet.

"Nooo! Nooo! NOOO! Let go of me! Let go of me!"

Olivia screamed as loud as she could, hoping; praying that someone would hear her. Struggling against the metal restraints he had placed her in.

"You bite me," his low voice growled as he unzipped his pants, "and you're dead."

The words sank deep into Olivia's heart as she bit her bottom lip to keep from sobbing and turned away from him, whimpering, no longer caring if he saw her cry or not.

She heard him grunt and she dared to take a look at what he was doing.

The moment she looked, she began sobbing, her eyes wide with fear as he stroked himself until he was hard.

"No!" she screamed once more as he grabbed her head and turned it towards him, his member mere millimeters from her face. "Nooo!"

"Olivia!"

With a cry, her eyes flashed open and she shot up like a bullet.

"Where am I?" she gasped, her tears and sweat rolling down her face looking around the unfamiliar room, the dark outside making it impossible to see where she was, knowing the bed was too soft to be her own.

With a tiny click, a bright light filled the room, and Olivia whimpered softly as the bright light nearly blinded her, shielding her eyes with her hand.

"Liv, baby, are you alright?" a soft, caring voice asked her, the voice completely contradicting the voice from her nightmares.

Removing her hand, she glanced around once more and let out a sigh of relief as she looked around her boyfriends duplex.

She was safe, in her lovers bedroom, not back in the basement, not handcuffed and bruised and bloodied.

With a deep breath she turned to face Kurt Moss, not even attempting on faking a smile.

"You were screaming," Kurt explained to her, a look of genuine concern etched on his face. "Are you okay?"

Olivia shook her head, letting out a sob in the process.

She had yet to tell Kurt about her meeting with Harris in the hospital parking lot, or the fact that Ashley point blank refused to identify him. She didn't want him to know how terrified she was of this guy, how he frightened her more so then any other perp she had ever come in contact with.

She didn't want him to know how weak she felt.

"What happened?" Kurt asked, reaching to rub her back, but she jerked away, tears still silently making their way down her face.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she got out of the bed, grabbing her clothes from the floor.

"Olivia, what's wrong? And where are you going?" Kurt asked as he too got out of the bed.

"I need to go take a walk somewhere," she said as she went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

"It's three thirty in the morning; tell me where you want to go and I'll drive you," his voice rang through the door.

"I want to be alone," she told him as she pulled on her bra and panties.

"So I'll go and you can stay and be alone."

Despite everything, Olivia couldn't help but smile and roll her eyes before pulling on her shirt, "this is your apartment, Kurt. I'm not kicking you out so I can be alone."

"Well then let me at least call you a cab. I don't want you walking around the city in the middle of the night."

"Alright, dad," she muttered too low for him to hear as she pulled on her jeans, getting slightly annoyed at him.

She opened the door and stepped out, side stepping around Kurt so she could leave the bedroom.

"Olivia, will you just talk to me," Kurt pleaded as he followed her out of the room "what's going on?"

"It's nothing," she lied as she went over to the door and grabbing her shoes.

She heard him come up to her and tensed when his hand enclosed on her forearm and gently pulled her around to face him.

"Let go of me," Olivia demanded, trying to sound as menacing as she could.

"Will you let me help you with whatever is going on?"

Olivia shook her head. "You can't help. No one can," she added with a downward glance.

She heard him sigh and then felt him lift her chin so that her eyes met his. And Olivia had to bite her bottom lip to keep from crying as he looked at her with a look she could only describe as love and concern.

"I want to help you, Liv," he said as he pushed a piece of hair behind her ear, "but you need to talk to me. Is this about what happened at Sealview?"

Olivia's silence answered his question.

"Olivia, please," he pleaded. "Just talk to me, tell me what's going on."

"I can't. Please try to understand."

Kurt looked at her for a moment before he sighed heavily and nodded, taking a step away from her.

"Alright. So I'll call you later?"

Olivia forced a small smile on her lips as she nodded. "I'm sorry about this. It's just… I don't want anyone's help with this. This is something I have to deal with on my own."

"You shouldn't have to deal with it alone, that's what a couple is, Liv, they help one another out with their problems. If I had a problem, I would talk to you about it"

"I know. I know, and if it were anything else, I would talk to you, but not this. This is my nightmare, and I don't want to burden you with it."

Kurt looked at her in disbelief. "You think your problems are a burden to me?"

Olivia stayed silent once more as he took a step towards her and put his arms around her waist, bringing her closer. "I _want_ you to talk to me, I _want_ you to scream and yell and cry and whatever makes you feel better, I _want_ you to open up to me. I mean we've been dating for five months, I would have hoped you could trust me with anything."

Olivia felt tears spring to her eyes as he bent down and kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you, Olivia," he muttered after he pulled away. "Please, remember what I said."

Olivia nodded before she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug, resting her head on his shoulder. "I love you too."

They broke apart and Olivia gave him a tiny smile before she opened up the front door and left, leaving Kurt staring after her.

Olivia walked to the elevator, her mind racing.

She loved him, but like she had told him, this was her nightmare, Harris was her demon.

Since she told him what had happened in Sealview, she knew he could see right through her when she said everything was okay. She was damaged, she had been dubbed weak, nothing any guy would want, certainly not someone Kurt deserved.

Olivia groaned as she rode the elevator down to the bottom floor and got off, quickly making her way through the lobby, not exactly worried about anything happening to her in a nicer part of town.

"Off on another case, Miss. Benson?" the elderly door man greeted with a smile as he held the door open for her.

"Not tonight, Charlie," she said with a sad smile.

"Did you and Mr. Moss get into a fight? If he hurt you, I may be 78, but I still got a few punches left in me."

Olivia chuckled and shook her head. "No need for that. I just needed time to be by myself."

Charlie nodded, "well if you and Mr. Moss ever do get into a disagreement, you know where to find me."

Olivia gave him another, happier smile. "Thanks, Charlie. You're the first person on my list."

"Of course. Good night, Miss. Benson," he said with a tip of his hat.

Good night, Charlie."

With another small grin, she began walking away.

She had only gotten a few steps when her cell phone rang.

With a quick glance at the caller ID, she answered it.

"Hi, El."

"We got a big problem?"

"What?"

Her partner was silent for a moment before he spoke, his words sending Olivia into a state of shock.

"Ashley Tyler was just murdered."

After you all review this oh so lovely and exciting and totally awesome chapter, you need to go watch A Very Potter Musical by Star Kid, the funniest play I have ever seen in my life. Google it and watch it, or I'll eat your pillow!


	3. Chapter 3

I own no one buy my own people

A/N Two week camping trip starting this Saturday, SO excited! So I thought I would hammer out as many chaps as I could, for as many stories as I could, and let you all enjoy them.

St. Elizabeth Hospital, 4:47 AM

Olivia all but raced through the doors of the hospital where Fin was waiting for her.

"What happened?" she asked as she went over to him, not wasting time on common curtseys.

"Nurse went into check on her, found her lying dead on the bed."

"How the hell do we know it was murder? It could have just been the TB," Olivia mused.

Fin shook his head. "Nurse found a pin prick in the IV. Someone who didn't know how to use the IV injected her with something that caused her death. Warner's in there taking a sample of her blood to see what she was injected with."

Olivia took a step back, shaking her head, letting out a defeated chuckle as she stared down at the floor. "He was right outside the hospital tonight... he said something to make her scared before I got there. I should have gone back in and protected her."

Fin raised an eyebrow at her. "Liv, what are you talking about?"

Olivia took a shaky breath and looked up to meet his eyes. "Lowell Harris."

At the mere mention of his name, Fin's eyes narrowed in hatred, his fists clenching tightly. "What does that bastard have to do with anything?"

"I talked to Ashley tonight. I tried to get her to ID him, she told me to leave and when I did, he was outside the hospital. He all but admitted he did or said something to scare her."

"Did he do anything to you?"

Olivia was motionless for a moment before she nodded. "He kissed me."

Fin shook his head in disgust. "The bastard. I'll kill him if I ever see him."

"No offense, Fin, but what he did to me tonight was almost mild compared to what he did in the basement."

"Who did what to you tonight?" a familiar voice rang out.

Olivia and Fin whipped towards the voice and Olivia swallowed hard as Elliot walked over to him, taking off his gloves and stuffing them in his pocket.

"Nothing," Olivia said aloud before Fin could comment, not wanting Elliot to know anything about what happened involving Harris.

"Nice save," Fin muttered, an air of sarcasm in his tone.

Olivia ignored him and watched as Elliot stopped in front of her, looking her face over. "You okay, Liv?"

"I'm fine," she lied, "what do you got on Ashley?"

"Nothing yet. No one saw anyone strange enter or leave Ashley's room, and I was just on my way down to security to see if they can give us anything."

Olivia nodded in agreement and she and Fin followed Elliot to the elevator.

The doors had just closed when a tiny ping sounded from Olivia's pocket.

Olivia quickly pulled out of her phone and saw that she had one new message.

She opened it and quickly read over the words.

"From: Kurt (316-555-6897)

Subject: Are you alright?

?"

Olivia quickly entered back a reply, missing Elliot's causal glance over at her.

"I'm fine; I'm at the hospital," she typed quickly. Then, deciding she didn't want to panic him, she added, "I got a case."

Olivia pressed send and put her phone back in her pocket, waiting for him to reply back.

"Who are you texting this late?" Elliot asked as they neared the bottom floor.

"No one," Olivia lied, hating that she was keeping something this big from her partner.

"No one has to be someone."

"Than someone is none of your business."

Elliot looked at her for a moment before he shrugged and turned back to the front of the elevator, Olivia feeling horrible for having just snapped at her partner.

The phone alert of a new message brought Olivia's from her thoughts and she opened up the message once more.

"From: Kurt

Subject: Re; Re Are you alright?

I'm sorry. I know you haven't gotten a lot of sleep lately, albeit that's partly my fault ;). Anything I can do to help?"

Olivia couldn't help but chuckle and roll her eyes as she replied back.

"I am considerably more tired after spending the night with you, maybe we should just stop these late night meetings ;). And unless you can find me my perp, there's not a whole lot you can do to help."

She sent the message just as they reached the basement, and her signal was non existent.

Olivia slid the phone back in her pocket, ignoring the look from Elliot as they stepped off the elevator.

The doors shut behind her and she glanced around briefly, swallowing hard as the dark lights swung from the ceiling.

"You alright?" Fin whispered in her ear as he went up to her.

She nodded, forced herself to take a deep breath and followed Elliot to the security office who pretended like he didn't notice the exchange.

They walked inside the tiny room and a man in his thirties stood up, eying them suspiciously.

Can I help you?"

"Police, I'm Detective Stabler, this is Detective Benson and Detective Tutuola," Elliot introduced as he flashed the guard his badge. "We need the tapes one the fourth floor from 10 PM to 3 AM as well as the ."

"No problem," the guard said as he pushed several buttons on the monitor and a DVD slipped out of one of the slots.

The man grabbed it and handed it to Olivia, smiling at her. "Here, and if you need anything else, please don't hesitate to ask."

Olivia returned the smile before turning to Elliot.

"Anything else we need down here?"

Elliot shook his head.

"Nope. I say we get back precinct, watch this, and see if our perp made out jobs easy or hard."

Olivia nodded in agreement as the three of them got back on the elevator, and almost as once, Olivia's phone pinged once more.

Opening up her inbox once more, she read the message.

"From: Kurt

Subject: Re; Re; Re; Re Are you alright?

No offense, Liv, but I would much rather see you tired. Anyway; sorry I can't be of any help. Maybe a romantic dinner for two at my place at 8 PM tonight will make up for it?"

Olivia chuckled softly before she typed out her reply.

"In all honestly I'd much rather be tired as well. And if I don't have to work or have something work related come up, then I'd love to."

She sent the message before once again putting the phone back in her pocket, following Elliot and Fin out of the elevator and the hospital.

"I'll meet you guys at the precinct," she told them as she walked to her car.

"See ya," Elliot muttered, an air of bitterness in his words as he got in his own car.

Olivia watched as he drove away, a look of confusion on her face.

"What the hell was that about?" she asked Fin who too was looking at the spot where Elliot had just parked.

"With Stabler, who knows?"

Olivia gave Fin a miner glower before she got in her own car

Thirty minutes later, all four detectives as well as Cragen sat impatiently as they watched the security cameras.

"Three hours into it and so far not one person has gone into her room," Munch sighed heavily as they continued to look over the screen.

"We just have to be patient," Olivia reminded him as she too watched the movement of nearly every person on screen, taking a sip from her cup of coffee. "Someone went into her room, someone injected her with poison, and someone killed her."

"And that same someone is on this tape," Elliot added.

Munch sighed in annoyance but he too continued to watch the tape.

After a few more seconds, Fin pointed out a man with black hair with his the back turned to them, wearing black pants, a white hoodie, and a lab coat.

"Look at that guy. He looks like someone who is purposely is avoiding the cameras."

The other four looked to see where he was pointing, and sure enough, the man Fin had pointed out walked right into a sleeping Ashley's room.

"Come on, show us your face, show us your face!" Elliot urged the man on the screen.

They all watched as he looked down at Ashley for a moment before pulled out something from the pocket of his lab coat, spit on it, and pushed the contents of the needle into the tubing of Ashley's ID.

'We got our killer!" Munch said with an air of excitement.

"Not unless he shows us his face," Cragen reminded them all.

"It's not like we don't know who did it," Fin mumbled.

"Not without solid, concrete evidence we don't," Elliot said, silently pleading for the man to show his face.

Olivia looked over at him for a moment before she returned her gaze back to the monitor.

They all watched eagerly as the man bowed his head once more and walked out, not showing his face at all.

"Son of a bitch!" Elliot grumbled as they watched the man head back into the elevator.

"Let's see if we can spot him in the parking lot," Fin suggested as he hastily ejected the disk and put in the parking lot disk.

All five watched eagerly, fast forwarding until they hit the time when the man would be exiting the building.

Looking even harder than before, Olivia quickly spotted the man.

"There! Parking lot C!"

They all watched as the man, with his head still down, got into a dark looking car.

"Show us the plates," Fin muttered, crossing his fingers. "Show us the damn plates!"

They all watched eagerly as the man pulled out of the parking lot, and Olivia quickly took down his plates.

"JPG-5682," Olivia muttered as she froze the video before rushing over to the computer, the rest of the squad following her.

She quickly inputted the numbers, and a few seconds passed by before a page opened up.

"Stolen two nights ago from a Catholic School parking lot out in Queens," Olivia read, quickly writing out the address and standing up from her desk, grabbing her coat.

"They're not gonna be open on a Saturday this early," said Elliot.

"Well maybe there's a principal or administrator or someone there we can talk to," Olivia said almost desperately. "Someone who saw Harris at the school before the theft."

"It says on the report that there were no witnesses, and no noticed no strange people or that the car was gone until the end of the school day. We can talk to the cops who took the report, but there's not a lot we can do today."

"So we just sit on our ass's and do nothing, good to know," Olivia said with a curt nod before grabbing several heavy manilla folders and storming past Elliot, the other members of the squad looking at her as she walked out.

"What the hell was that about?" Munch asked as he turned to the rest of the detectives.

"Nothing," Elliot and Fin said at the same time before Elliot looked down at Olivia's desk.

"What files did she just take?" Elliot asked as he looked over her desk.

Fin looked through several of her files on her desk before he looked up at Elliot. "Ashley Tyler's and the Sealview file."

Elliot's eyes widened with realization. "Did either one of those have Harris's home address?"

Fin's own eyes widened and both he and Elliot stood still for a moment before they raced to the stairs, flinging the door open and rushing down the stairs.

Munch turned to Cragen who rushed towards his office, only to emerge seconds later with his gun.

"Am I missing some key point of information here?" Munch asked as he and Cragen also rushed towards the stairs.

"Just shut up and move your ass," Cragen told him as they ran down several flights of steps, hoping to catch Olivia before she made what could be the most dangerous thing she had ever done.

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

I own no one

Olivia forced herself to take deep shuddering breaths as she drove to the address on the file.

She was about to stand around and do nothing while Harris sat at home, she had to confront him, had to get him to confess about what he did to Ashley, she wouldn't allow herself to do nothing while he was free.

She heard Elliot's ring tone for the third time, but she ignored it once more. She knew what he was gonna try to convince her to stop, to turn around, but she couldn't. She had to get him to confess.

Several moments later, she pulled to a stop in front of the building, shutting her door behind her.

As Olivia looked up at the building where Harris resided, she suddenly found that it had become difficult to breathe. It felt like her heart had jumped into her throat and she fell backwards, clutching the car, her knuckles turning pale white.

She forced herself to take several deep breaths before she walked forward, swallowing her fear, her hand tightly gripping the handle of her weapon, her finger wrapped around the trigger, ready and willing to pull and fire her gun at a moment's notice.

Hesitating for several moments, she finally went inside the building, praying to god that she wouldn't see him in the lobby or the elevator.

Quickly glancing around the lobby, she was almost astounded to see that the building he lived in was… normal.

For some reason even unknown to her, she had expected whores and junkies hanging around everywhere, and the building to be practically condemned with a few rats and cockroaches rushing around.

But instead it was a little above average in terms of quality, the building manager took good care of it, it was even a little bit nicer than her building. And she was even more amazed to see a man in a suit quickly put his hand out and hold the elevator for a woman as she rushed to get to it, smiling at her as she got on to it.

Almost shaking her head in disbelief, she went over to the elevators and pressed up, her heart pounding even worse than before she had entered the building.

Only having to wait a few seconds, the doors opened and she let out a breath of relief when she realized she was the only one on there.

Traveling to the fifth floor, she felt herself becoming light headed, and she grabbed the rail to hold herself up, forcing the shaking she wanted to so desperately do to cease.

With a tiny ding the doors opened to his hallway. Stepping out caustically, she gazed up and down the hall, making sure he wasn't in the hall way.

Quickly locating the stairway in case she needed to make a quick exit, she then glanced down at the paper she had written the address down on from the files in her car.

Her hand tighter on the weapon she carried, she walked over to his door, simply staring at it for a moment, not moving, not even breathing; simply staring at the door that would lead her to Harris.

Olivia raised her fist to knock and hesitated for what seemed like a lifetime when in reality was only several seconds before she finally found the courage to knock three times, wishing now that she had waited until she had backup.

She heard the rustle of someone inside, and she froze up, wanting nothing more than to run away, hoping he wouldn't follow her.

She heard the dead bolt be unlocked and she swallowed hard as the door opened, showing the man that frightened her more than anything in the world.

"Well well, Katrina Lewis," Harris said with a smug grin, and Olivia visibly cringed as he looked her over. "Your real name's Olivia Benson right? I gotta say, I like that a lot better than Kat."

"Shut up!" she barked praying he wouldn't see through her fear. "What the hell did you do to Ashley?"

Harris shrugged and made a move to go closer to her, "no idea what you're talking about. But the real question is why are you here?"

Olivia took a step back as he took another step forward, glowering at the smug look on his face, "if you want to finish what we started in the basement, I'd be more than happy to oblige."

"Tell me what you did to her!" Olivia shouted taking a step towards him and pushing him back, regretting it the moment she did.

Harris quickly came back, grabbing her by the forearms and slamming her up against the frame, holding her there with his frame.

"Get off me!" Olivia shrieked as she struggled to get out of his hold, but he simply pinned her tighter against the frame.

"You want to know why I picked you?" he whispered in her ear as Olivia continued to struggle. "You want to know why I choose you in the first place? I saw your little display of attitude in the supply room and in the court yard."

He licked his lips and got his face even closer to hers. "I wanted to break you."

"Let go of me!" Olivia spoke, trying her best to sound intimidating and, as much as she hated to admit to herself, failing miserably at it.

Harris looked at her for a moment before he leaned in, his lips a hair away from hers.

"No!" Olivia screamed, closing her eyes as she moved her head from side to side feeling the bulge in his jeans hard against her.

"Let go of her!"

Olivia opened her eyes and with a gasp of disbelief, she saw Elliot and Fin racing towards her from the stairs.

Harris looked behind him and as soon as he set eyes on the two detectives, he let go of her and took a step back.

She would have collapsed if it hadn't of been for Fin catching her and holding her up while Elliot grabbed Harris by the shirt collar and slammed him up against the wall.

"Let go of me!" Harris growled, but Elliot paid no mind to his request.

Olivia looked on, and couldn't help but feel a bit of weakness and shame as Elliot so easily subdued him.

Harris tried to push Elliot away, but Elliot simply held him there tighter, practically growling at the man.

"If you ever touch her again!" Elliot snarled shaking in anger. "I'll kill you!"

"She came to my home, she pushed me, and I had a right to defend myself. She never identified herself as a police officer."

Elliot pulled back his fist quickly, only stopping when he heard someone shout his name.

He turned towards the voice and saw that Munch and Cragen were running towards him as well, their guns drawn.

"Great, you brought the whole gang," Harris said dryly as he looked over at a still shaken Olivia.

"Let him go!" Cragen ordered as he hurried over to Elliot, grabbing him by the shoulder and trying to pull him away from Harris, "you're not losing your badge for a piece of crap like him!"

Elliot looked at him for a moment before he stepped away, his hands still in shaking fists.

"She assaulted me, I want to press charges," Harris said smugly, unsuccessfully ignoring the dirty looks he was receiving form the four male detectives.

Cragen and Elliot turned to Olivia who swallowed hard, shaking her head. "He took a step towards me and I only pushed him a little, then he grabbed me.

"Where's your proof, you little bitch?" Harris snarled as he took a step towards her, only to be grabbed by Elliot and thrown into the wall again.

"One more step, Harris!" Elliot growled his face not an inch away from Harris's. "All it'll take it one more tiny little step and I'll be wearing your brains on my coat!"

Harris glared at him for a moment before he pushed Elliot away from him, the two still glowering into one another's eyes, neither willing to back down until Harris finally looked away.

Ignoring the looks of all but Olivia who he simply smirked at, he walked into his apartment, Fin practically dragging Olivia away from the door as Harris looked out it.

"Look, if any of you ever come back here again, I want warrants or I'm taking all your badges, do you understand me?"

"Bite me!" Fin snapped, glaring menacingly at Harris.

Harris simply chuckled once more before he turned to Olivia for a moment, clearly enjoying the fear in her eyes before he shut the door.

Olivia took a deep breath ignoring the looks of all those around her.

"What the hell were you thinking, Liv?" Elliot scolded angrily, but the look on his face was of unmistakable concern.

Olivia simply shook her head. "I wanted him to confess," she muttered lowly.

"So you go to his house without backup?" Cragen snapped as he stormed over to her.

"I thought I could handle it if it got to out of hand."

"I'm sorry, I wasn't aware him grabbing you and nearly kissing you was handing it!"

"Let's take this someplace more private," Munch offered with a nod towards Harris's door. "Like in the street."

Giving Olivia faint glare, Cragen went into the elevator followed by Munch.

"Come on," Fin muttered as he put his hand on the small of Olivia's back and led her away from the door. "Let's go, Liv."

Elliot, with a glare at his front door, followed Olivia and Fin towards the elevator.

An uncomfortable silence filled the small space as they rode down to the ground floor, all five getting out when it hit the ground.

Walking out of the building, the tense silence followed them until they were out of the building all together.

Once they were, Cragen turned on Olivia, meeting Elliot and Fins hardened faces, as if they were daring Cragen to shout at her again.

"I'm sorry," Olivia spoke before Cragen opened his mouth. "I shouldn't have confronted him by himself."

"You're damn right you shouldn't have! What if Elliot and Fin hadn't of gotten there in time? What if he had gone further then what he did in the basement?"

"He didn't though," Olivia said, ignoring the confused looks of both Munch and Elliot.

"He could have!"

"Look," Fin said as he stood in front of Olivia blocking her from Cragen's cold glare, "Cap, with all due respect, lay off her. She wanted the bastard to confess, and she thought this was the best approach. Cut her some slack."

Cragen looked at Fin for a moment before he nodded. "Fine. Olivia, you're off the case."

Olivia's eyes widened and she pushed fin out of the way. "Captain, you can't!"

"It's done," he said shortly."

Olivia shook her head. "You can't kick me off the case! I want to get this guy more than I've ever wanted anything in my life!"

"You're off the case and that's final," Cragen told her once more.

"Captain!"

"I don't want you getting hurt!"

The outburst made his detectives look at him as he sighed and looked at her with sorrow. "This guy's hurt you too many times. I don't want him getting any closer to you. He's already attacked you twice. I don't want him getting anywhere near you. It's beyond personal for you, Olivia. I don't want some sleaze bag defense attorney saying it was a conflict of interest with you.

You need a few days off anyway after what happened at Sealview. As of now, you're on paid leave, and if I hear another word about it, it'll be an official order and I'll have to make a notation in your jacket."

The group was silent for a moment, all eyes on Olivia as she looked at Cragen for a moment and nodded.

"Am I allowed to work during these few days or-"

"No. Nothing work related. You haven't had a vacation in god knows how long, and it's well over due."

Olivia bit her tongue and nodded before handing off the files to Elliot before she turned on her heel and got in her car before driving off into the early hours of the New York City morning.

Meanwhile, inside Harris' apartment, Harris couldn't help but chuckle as he went over to his phone and picked it up, dialing a well memorized number.

He had to wait three rings before the man on the other line picked up.

"NYPD department of detectives, this is Officer Pam Anderson, how may I help you?" Pam asked him.

"Hello officer Anderson, my name is Lowell Harris badge number CO9867, I'm a New York State CO Captain over at Sealview correctional facility. I just overheard one of my prisoners making a threat against a detective, and I was simply wondering if I could get her jacket, find out her address, phone number, just something to contact her. I already know what unit she's with; I just need that information before something happens. The names Detective Olivia Benson, she's with the 1-6 in Manhattan SVU."

"Hang on one moment, Captain."

Harris couldn't help but chuckle as he was put on hold, waiting patiently for the information he needed.

Another few seconds passed before Pam came back on.

"Do you have a pen?"

"Of course," he said, his smile growing even larger than before.

"She lives at 178 St West Manhattan, building 379, apartment 4D, New York New York, phone number 315-555-6892."

Harris quickly copied the information down and looked at it with glee.

"Thank you so much, officer. I'm sure that Olivia will appreciate your cooperation as well."

Hanging up the phone, Harris looked down at the paper.

"I hope she's up for visitors," he thought to himself chuckling cruelly.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

I own no one

"Good material, good writing, good interview answers, and you managed not to interject any of your own personal opinions into the piece this time," Kurt glowed as he looked over a piece by one of his newest reporters. "I'm proud of you, Thompson."

"Thank you, sir," the young writer gushed, a red hot blush on his pale face making his freckles stand out even more so then normal.

"Just a few little mechanical errors and typos you need to fix," he said making several small dabs with his red pen onto the paper, "and it's good to go."

The writer nodded furiously as he took the paper away from Kurt and stood up.

"I promise I won't let you down, sir!"

Kurt chuckled and gave him a small smile. "I'm sure you won't, Thompson. You're free to go," he added as he took out a thick black binder and flipped several pages, making a tiny X in one of the columns.

Letting out an almost inaudible gasp of delight at the fact that the big time editor of the paper had finally praised him, he all but ran out of the room, nearly crashing into Olivia who was waiting just outside the office.

"What was that about?" she couldn't help but ask as she walked into the office, her brow raised in confusion as she shut the door behind her.

Kurt looked up from the binder and smiled at Olivia as he shut it and put it back in the desk.

"Hey, Liv. That was just one of the new reporters and I told him he did a good job on one of his pieces. But what are you doing here? I thought you had to work? Not that I'm not glad for the little surprise visit, but I thought we were having dinner later."

Olivia sighed heavily as she went over and sat down at his desk opposite him, looking down at the floor.

Kurt's smile vanished almost at once as Olivia began to play with a piece of her hair.

"What's wrong?"

"Kurt, we need to talk," she muttered just loud enough for him to hear.

He raised his own brow in confusion as Olivia took a deep albeit shaky breath.

"Usually sentences starting with that end up really screwing my day up," he said in a half assed attempt at a chuckle. "Unless you're you know… um… pregnant. If you are, I promise I'll be there for you and the baby 110 percent, no questions asked, and it won't screw up my day at all!"

Olivia couldn't look at him as she shook her head. "It's not that kind of talk, nor is it the break up talk. I just… I just really need someone to talk to right now."

She finished with a small sob and covered her mouth to hold back any more sounds although her shaking body gave away the fact she was still crying.

Abandoning his chair at once, he rushed over to her and wrapped his arms around her and she did the same to him, crying into the crook of his neck, releasing all the sorrow she had pent up inside her since Sealview.

Later that night, Olivia laid in Kurt's arms on her couch as he gently stroked her hair, the romantic dinner at his brownstone he had promised her dormant and forgotten.

He had listened patiently in silence as she told him everything from from Ashley refusing to ID him, to him grabbing her in the parking lot, to the murder, to hers and Harris's encounter that morning.

"So your captain kicked you off the case because you went to question a suspect?" he asked in confusion. "That doesn't make sense."

"He doesn't want Harris to hurt me again. I also have a conflict of issue with him. We could get him and some sleazy lawyer could say the only reason we arrested him was because of our history. I don't think it's fair, but there's nothing I can do."

"I'm sorry," he muttered as he buried his face in her hair. "I know what this bastard did to you, and I hate that you can't even be there when they arrest him. He deserves to die."

Olivia nodded in agreement as she turned over so that she was now lying on top of him. "I just want to see him behind bars forever for what he did to Ashley and her mother."

"And what about what he did to you? Don't you think you deserve some justice? Isn't that what you're always telling victims? To get justice for yourself?"

Olivia shook her head. "What he did to me isn't officially on record, and that's how I plan it to be forever," she added hastily. "I don't want anyone thinking I'm weak. I hate that you already do and-"

"What?" he interrupted a look of pure confusion on his face. "When have I ever said I thought you were weak?"

"I see the way you look at me. You think I'm weak because I couldn't handle Harris in Sealview."

"Olivia, I promise you when I'm looking at you; I'm not thinking you're weak."

Kurt gently flipped her over so that he was now on top of her. He looked into her eyes as he spoke. "I'm thinking how strong you are for surviving what he did to you, I'm thinking how amazing and beautiful and sexy you are."

He reached down and softly kissed her on the lips, "I'm thinking of how much I love you," he told her as he released the kiss. "Olivia, I don't think you're weak, in any way what so ever. He used a weapon against you and had to handcuff you. If anything, that proves just weak his sorry ass is if he needed all of that. But you… you're anything but weak, I promise you."

Olivia looked at him for a moment before she broke out in a smile for the first time that evening. "What the hell did I do to deserve you?"

"I think you got that sentence backwards."

Olivia chuckled softly before he leaned down and kissed her once more.

She kissed him back, opening her mouth so that he could slip he tongue inside her mouth, gently massaging her own.

Olivia groaned softly in his mouth before he moved his mouth from her lips to her jaw to her neck, gently nipping at it, Olivia happily closing her eyes.

"Move in with me," he whispered before he kissed a spot behind her ear that usually drove her mad.

Olivia's eyes flew open and she all but pushed Kurt off the couch as she sat up, looking at him with a look of complete and utter astonishment. "I'm sorry?"

Kurt took a deep breath before he took her hand in his. "I want you to move in with me. I love you, you love me, I know I can trust you to come to me with any problems you're having, and I think it's time to take that step in the relationship."

Olivia cleared her throat and stood up, Kurt following. "I um... I gotta, I mean I… I got- I gotta go."

Turning her back on him she began to stumble to her door, Kurt easily catching up with her. "Olivia, what's wrong?"

Olivia turned back to him, early falling over her own two feet. "I just… I ne- I need some time to think. Alright?"

"Do you want me to leave so you can have some peace and quiet or-."

"No, I'll go, you stay. I'm not gonna leave you hanging long; I just need some time alone. Two… three hours tops, I promise. I'll just be at the bar around the corner, McGreevy's."

Biting back the somewhat rude response that danced on the tip of his tongue, Kurt nodded and Olivia gave him a clearly forced smile that looked more like a grimace than anything before she left the apartment, shutting the door behind her.

Lowell Harris couldn't help the smug grin that graced his lips as he drove to Olivia's apartment, using yet another stolen car.

He was going to have her, he was going to break her, and he was going to be the one in control of the bitch who had _almost_ gotten away from him.

He pulled up to the curb and parked his car before turning it off, sitting in it for a moment, his heart beating faster than it ever had in recent times.

He closed his eyes for a moment, picturing her screaming for help that no one would give, practically feeling her squirming and fighting under him but she wouldn't hinder him and he would only laugh at her at her attempts to fight him off, she was too weak in any case to fight him off by herself anyway.

Maybe he would force her to take it in the mouth, add shame and embarrassment to his arsenal of assault.

He groaned softly as he grew hard from the mere anticipation, his jeans almost hurting him and he took a deep breath as he looked at the building for a moment, knowing she was up there, probably quivering in fear at the single thought of him.

Chuckling softly, he reached over and grabbed the gun from the glove compartment and stuffed it in his pocket before he got out of the car and bowed his head and pulling the hood of his sweatshirt over his head so that those annoying security cameras didn't catch a glimpse of him.

He made his way into the building and couldn't help but shine with pride at the fact that his building was nicer both inside and out.

Making his way to the elevator, he let out a low groan as he grew harder, wanting nothing more than to finally be inside her, to make her his own, his property.

He was practically shaking from excitement as the elevator reached her floor after waiting a century it seemed like.

When he stepped off, he was pleased to find that no one else besides him was in the hallway.

Quickly locating the stairs incase he needed a quick getaway, he walked over to her apartment, looking at the door for a moment, making absolute sure he had the right address before he knocked on it, stepping out of the way so she couldn't see who was in the way of the peephole.

He heard footsteps inside the apartment and he closed his eyes as he heard the tumblers unlock from the inside, and heard the door open.

Not wasting a moment, he whipped around and grabbed the person who had opened the door by the neck and pushing the victim back inside, slamming the door behind them.

"Miss me, bitch?" he growled lowly as he finally opened his eyes, and getting the shock of a lifetime when he did.

"Get off me!" Kurt shouted as he pushed Harris away, his eyes wide with confusion.

Harris pulled the gun out of his pocket and held it up to Kurt who raised his hands at once. "Take what you want, just don't shoot!"

"Shut up!" Harris growled at him. "Who are you?"

"My names Kurt Moss."

"Why are you in her apartment?"

"I'm her boyfriend. Who the hell are you?"

Harris let out a low snarl as he did a quick eye sweep of the apartment, landing on one of the pictures on her side table, a picture of Olivia and this man embracing one another, smiling and laughing.

Turning his eyes back on Kurt, Harris aimed the gun at him once more.

"Where the fuck if Olivia?"

"She's out."

"Where?"

Kurt was silent for a moment as he looked Harris over, his eyes widening as realization dawned on him. "You're Lowell Harris, aren't you?"

Harris chuckled and nodded. "I can see the little cunt's been bragging about me. Now I'll ask you again, where is she?"

"Go to hell!" Kurt shouted.

Harris cocked his head, a smile growing on his face. "Not the answer I was looking for."

In less than a heartbeat, Harris aimed the gun down and fired, the bullet ripping through his knee.

Letting out a scream of pain, Kurt fell to the floor, holding his leg, the blood flowing freely out of the wound.

"Do you want another hole, or do you want to tell me where Olivia is?"

"Fuck you!" he screamed, biting back tears.

"Wrong answer."

Harris aimed once more and with another bang, the bullet ripped through his arm.

"It's really simple," Harris growled, ignoring the other scream of pain, no longer chuckling or smiling. "You tell me where Olivia is, I call 911 and save you, and you never hear from me again, I swear on my life. You don't, and the next one is a kill shot."

There was silence in the tiny apartment for what seemed like a lifetime to both men, Kurt's haggard breathing echoing in the tiny room.

"Well?" Harris said as he pulled out his cell phone and quickly dialed '911', his finger lingering on the send button. "What is it?"

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Kurt finally spoke in a calm, strong voice.

"I love you, Olivia."

Without a word, Harris took aim and fired, the bullet going in one side and out the other of Kurt's skull, a loud resounding 'CRACK' echoing in the apartment.

Please Review.


	6. Chapter 6

I own no one but my own people.

Olivia slowly stirred the drink in front of her, taking gingerly sips out of it every so often.

She had been sitting at the bar for the past two hours, the question Kurt had asked her never once leaving her mind.

She knew he loved her. And he was a good looking guy for his age. He was no Johnny Depp, but then again with her work schedule, she was lucky to have anyone at all.

Olivia groaned softly and took another drink as the question entered her mind that had been holding her back from going back to her place and telling him 'yes' all night.

Why on earth would he want her to move in with him?"

She was forty five years old, she had the most hectic work schedule out of anyone she had ever met, besides Elliot, Fin, and Munch, she had more demons in her closet then she knew what to do with, and he knew almost everything about her, even the bad parts.

Harris had wrecked her, had taken something away from her. He used her, and Kurt didn't seem to mind at all.

Olivia knew there had to have been a reason why other then the fact he loved her, there just had to be.

Taking another drink, Olivia barley gave notice to the man who sat beside her.

"Compliments from the man across the bar," the bartender told her handing her a Screwdriver and nodding to the left of her.

She turned towards the man who the bartender indicated and Olivia simply smiled at him.

"Tell him thank you," she said as she turned back to the waiter, "but I'm not interested."

"Of course, ma'am."

They watched as the bartender returned to the guy while Olivia took another sip of her Kamikaze.

"No good wasting a perfectly good drink," the man who sat beside her told her as she pushed the drink away from her.

"You can have it then, I don't drink Vodka."

"Why not?" he asked as he took a drink from his own drink.

"Because I'm not myself when I drink Vodka."

"Well if you don't like Vodka, perhaps I can order you something else," a rather pompous voice from behind her said.

She turned around and withheld a groan when the man who had ordered her the drink. He looked in his mid forties with dark brown hair and light brown eyes, and to Olivia, he seemed like one of those guys who would never quit smirking.

"Hi, I'm Alexander," the man said with a smile as he held out his hand. "I actually own the establishment you're sitting at."

Olivia held out her hand, thinking that he was just going to shake it when he brought it to his lips and kissed it.

She withheld a cringe and the need to wipe the top of her hand on her outfit.

Instead she simply gave him a polite smile, "I'm Olivia and that's impressive. But didn't the waiter give you my message?"

"Yes in fact he did, but Olivia." She leaned back as he leaned forward. "You don't become exceedingly wealthy by listening to men who makes 7 dollars an hour."

"Well I'm sorry, Alexander, and thanks for the drink, but I'm really not interested."

"I have a firm belief that apologies are better when instead of being simply spoken, the wrong doer actually… acts out," a cold leer appeared on his face. "Their apology. So how about," she leaned back as he leaned forward, putting his hands on either side of the bar, preventing her from leaving. "I order you another drink and you can apologize to me in a more private and intimate place? Say back at my place?"

"I said no, now can you please leave?" Olivia told him, no longer smiling at the man and instead had a hard cold look on her face.

Alexander seemed to glare at her for a moment before he pulled away and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Tell me why you don't want a drink from me."

"Because I have a boyfriend."

"Is he here tonight?"

"No."

"Then what's the problem?"

Olivia stood up and shook her head in disbelief. "The problem is that I love him, and-."

She came to a dead stop, running over the words that had just came from her mouth,

Olivia told Kurt that she loved him, but had never gotten the chance to tell it to someone else. She had kept her relationship from her co workers, and had yet to tell anybody really exactly what her feelings for Kurt were.

But just then, when she said it, it felt so effortless, so amazingly good to say that, so… true.

Olivia let out a smile as she looked back at Alexander. "I love him. I am in love with Kurt Moss."

Alexander raised his brow in confusion. "Your point?"

"The point is I'm in love with him… and I want to move in with him."

Letting out a laugh, Olivia pushed roughly by Alexander, smiling the biggest she had all day as she left the bar to tell him the news that she would love to move in with him.

She began to walk home when all of a sudden her phone rang.

She quickly picked the phone up from her purse and saw that it was Elliot calling.

"Hello."

"Olivia?" Elliot's voice said frantically. "Oh god, Olivia, are you okay? Where are you?"

Olivia looked at her phone in confusion for a moment before she answered. "I'm fine, I just left a bar. Why, is everything okay?"

She could have sworn she heard him let out a sob but he quickly covered it up. "So you're not home?"

"No. Elliot, tell me what's going on."

"911 dispatch said there were shots fired in your apartment, three of them, and they also heard screaming. Neighbors said the perp left thirty minutes ago. Radio dispatch recognized the address and called us."

Olivia froze in the middle of the sidewalk, almost dropping her phone to the ground. She could faintly hear Elliot's voice, but that was the furthest thing from her mind right then.

Only one word escaped her as she hung up the phone, still standing shocked in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Kurt."

Thrusting her phone back into her purse, she took off on a dead sprint, knowing it would take faster for her to run there then it would be to catch a cab.

Her heart pounding as she ran as fast as she had ever had, the worst thoughts kept coming into her head, no matter how many times she tried to push them away.

"He's fine!" she screamed at herself as she turned the corner that led to her block. "He's going to be okay! He has to be okay!"

Running over to her building, she only allowed herself a brief moment to catch her breath, looking at the many police cars, CSU car, and ambulances parked in front before she raced inside and sprinted towards the elevator, repeatedly pressing up until she finally took the steps, racing up them two at a time.

Finally reaching her floor, Olivia took several deep breaths as she saw her door wide open, and heard radio chatter and voices coming from It, several of her neighbors huddled around the door looking in, a bright yellow piece of police tape stretched across her door.

She ran towards them, forcing herself to take deep breaths as she roughly maneuvered past the crowd that had gathered outside her door.

At once, a cop blocked her from entering, also blocking the view inside the apartment.

"Let me in there!" she cried trying to move past him.

"Sorry, ma'am, this is a crime scene."

"This is my apartment, and I'm a cop, now move!"

Pushing by him, Olivia stepped inside, her eyes landing almost instantly on the body with the white sheet covering it, blood leaking heavily through it.

Walking slowly towards the body, Olivia felt the tears well up in her eyes as she bent down next to it, not caring about contamination of evidence.

Forcing herself to take a deep breath, she lifted back the sheet, letting out a loud and terrified scream when she saw Kurt lying dead on the ground before her.

An hour later, she and Elliot sat on the front stoops together, ignoring the cops and CSUs who came in and out of her building, and Elliot had to physically take her around the corner of her building when they brought Kurt's body down and loaded it onto the ambulance.

She had told him the entire truth. About how she had Kurt had been dating for the last five months, how he had asked her to move in with him and had just decided to say yes when Elliot called and told her what had happened.

Elliot, ignoring the fact that Olivia had been in a relationship for five months and didn't tell him, had listened to her and was now trying his best to comfort her.

"I should have stayed with him," she said, a fresh wave of tears welling up in her eyes. "I should have been in the apartment to protect him."

"This wasn't your fault, Liv," said Elliot softly, rubbing her back. "You didn't know some freak would break in your apartment tonight. And if this guy had a gun, then maybe he would have hurt you as well."

"I know how to defend myself. I know what to do in situations like that. I could have saved him. I mean… I loved him, Elliot. I loved him, and I didn't look out for him."

She let out a loud sob and Elliot quickly wrapped his arms around her and let her cry into his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him as well.

"It's alright, Liv," he whispered in her ear, "everything is going to be alright."

"How?" Olivia sobbed. "I miss him so much!"

Elliot stayed quiet, unable to find a suitable answer before a CSI came up to them.

"Um, Detectives," the CSI said cautiously, "there's something you might want to see."

Elliot looked up and glared at the young CSI who quickly walked back into the building.

Elliot sighed heavily and turned his attention back to Olivia who had let go of Elliot and was now hastily wiping her eyes, taking shuddering breaths.

She went to stand up, but Elliot stoop up right alongside with her and stood in front of the door.

"I'll be damned if you're going within one mile of that crime scene."

"I'm a detective."

"You're the girlfriend of the… the victim. It's too personal for you."

Olivia sighed and tried to move past Elliot, but he blocked her once more.

"I want to catch the bastard who killed him, more than I've ever wanted anything in my life."

"I know you do, but you're not going back in there."

"Elliot, please just let me do my job."

Elliot sighed as he looked over Olivia's face before he nodded. "If you get too emotional I'm pulling you out."

Olivia didn't say a word as she walked into the building alongside Elliot, taking the elevator up to her floor.

When they reached her floor, Olivia had to take several steady deep breaths before she could walk into her apartment, the huge red blood stains on her carpet catching her attention at once.

The CSI who had warned them waiting for them in the living room and he walked over to them, holding something in an evidence bag.

"Homicide is giving it to SVU," the CSI announced.

"Why?" asked Elliot as he looked over at Olivia, gently nudging her so that her focus was off of the blood soaked carpet.

She turned to the CSI and forced herself to pay attention to him.

"This is an official SVU case now."

"Just because it happened at her apartment?"

The CSI shook his head and handed Elliot the evidence bag, blushing slightly as he ignored Olivia's face.

"What the hell is this?" Elliot asked as he looked inside the bag which contained a pair of red silk panties.

"The guy who broke in, um… mas- masturbated into her underwear drawer, and onto some of her photos."

Olivia's eyes widened as she not only felt a deep sheering blush rise to her face, but also felt a surge of fright as well.

"Oh Christ," Elliot muttered as he handed the evidence bag back to the CSI. "Any fingerprints?"

"Not yet but we're still dusting. I'll let you know if we have any."

Giving them a brief nod, the CSI walked away from them, leaving the two detectives alone.

"I can't believe this," Olivia muttered as Elliot turned to her, literally cringing in disgust. "I feel so violated and disgusting and dirty."

"CSI is setting you up with a hotel until crime scene says it's alright for you to come home, okay? Do you want to go there now?"

Olivia shook her head. "I can't. I want to catch this sick freak."

"Olivia, it's late, you've had a long day… just go to the hotel, take a nice long hot shower, get some sleep, and then if you want to come into work tomorrow alright?" he said, hoping to god that she wouldn't take him up on the second part of his offer.

"El, I told you I want to work."

"And I'm telling you that if you don't go to the hotel and get some rest, then I'm calling Cragen who'll order it."

Olivia glowered at him for a moment before she gave up and sighed, nodding.

"Fine. Just let me get a few things from-."

Olivia turned towards her bedroom before turning back to Elliot. "Do you… do you mind stopping at the store though? If you don't want to it's fine but I just -."

"Liv, trust me, whatever you want is perfectly okay, alright? Wanna get going?"

Olivia nodded and she and Elliot began to walk out of her apartment. "So where am I staying at anyway?"

"The oh so lovely Budget Inn Hotel over on Bollinger, nothing but the best for the NYPD."

Olivia chuckled weakly as she turned back to her apartment, looking it over.

"He invited me to move in with him," she muttered softly. "I said I had to think about it. He'll never know that I was going to say yes."

Elliot stayed quiet as they walked out of the apartment together, not noticing the man dressed in the slightly small CSI outfit, smirking as he jotting down the name of the hotel on a pad of paper, hoping no one would find the dead CSI out behind the building for another few hours.

He put the pad and pen into his pocket before pulling out his phone and dialed a very familiar number.

"Parker, it's Harris," he muttered softly in case anyone was listening. "Meet me at the Budget Inn Hotel on Bollinger in two hours and bring your shield."

Harris chuckled as he reached in his other pocket and fondly handled the panties he had swiped from Olivia's dresser before he had cum in it. "Trust me, Parker; it'll be well worth your time."


	7. Chapter 7

I own no one but my own people.

Budget Inn Hotel, 10:32 PM

Olivia sighed as she watched the TV in front of her from the bed, not really watching the content; she wasn't even sure what the show was about. She knew it had to have been some kind of medical drama but she just wanted the noise to drown out the thoughts that kept entering her mind, the picture on the TV helping to keep the sight of Kurt's dead and bloody body lying on her living room floor at bay, several empty beer bottles on her bed stand.

Olivia watched uninterested for several more seconds, finally deciding she couldn't stand watching young good looking doctors who looked like they belonged in a sorority much less a hospital looking dramatically at one another from across a surgery table a moment longer before she turned off the TV, the silence flooding the tiny hotel room.

Olivia swallowed hard, trying desperately not to think of Kurt as she lay down on the bed, a tear slowly making its way down her face landing on the fluffed pillows. She took a deep shuddering breath as her mind wondered away from her, landing cruelly on Kurt once more.

"He was the only person who really loved me. Maybe this proves I'm not supposed to be loved," she thought to herself bitterly. "Maybe it means I'm not supposed to be happy. I mean it's not like I deserved him anyway, I'm too weak. He tried to tell me otherwise, but I know the truth. I know that I didn't deserve him anymore."

Taking a deep shuddering breath, Olivia forced away her thoughts once more, sitting up and wiping her eyes frantically to get rid of the tears that were making their way down her face.

She got out of the bed and made her way to the bathroom, stripping herself of her clothing, grabbing the shower products she had gotten when Elliot had driven her to the store.

Olivia walked into the tiny room and shut and locked the door behind her, stripping herself of her clothes and pulling her hair out of the pony tail holder she had put it in.

Turning on the bath and quickly adjusting the temperature and pouring some of the bubbles into the water, she simply stood there and waited for the bath to fill up.

Once it had she turned off the water and Olivia stepped into the hot steaming bath water and laid her head against the cool marble tub, sighing as the aroma of the water filled her up.

"I never want to do anything else ever again," she muttered, sinking lower into the tub.

Olivia sighed once more and closed her eyes before she soon fell asleep.

Outside the hotel, Harris, now wearing a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, waited impatiently for Parker to show up, glancing at his watch every so often, looking up at the various lighted windows, wondering which one was hers.

After what seemed like a lifetime of waiting, Harris finally saw Parkers car pull into the parking lot.

Slightly fuming, Harris made his way over to him as he got out of the car and shut the door.

"Where the hell have you been?" he practically shouted, "I told you I wanted to meet you here over an hour ago!"

Parker shrugged a look of indifference on his face. "Got a bunch of new inmates today, had to process them in."

"Any good ones?" Harris asked his anger with his friend fading some.

Once again a shrug was Parkers answer. "Not really, I mean one is kind of nice, but otherwise you ain't missing anything. Now what was it that's so important you couldn't tell me over the phone?"

Harris reached into his pocket and pulled out the pair of panties he had swiped from Olivia's dresser.

Parker grew a smug smile on his face as he took them and examined them. "Who's the lucky girl?"

"She isn't that lucky yet, I wanted to wait for you as well. The little bitch embarrassed you as well, figured you wanted some payback. That and I think it's gonna take two of us to subdue her."

"And just who is she?"

A smirk washed over Harris's face as he took the panties back from Parker and shoved them back in his pocket. "Olivia Benson."

Parkers eyes widened as his mouth fell open some. "Olivia Benson? That cop that was undercover?"

Harris nodded. "I went to her apartment today, I was gonna get her there, but the only person home was her boyfriend. Long story short I told him to tell me where she was or die, he refused, I killed him, her apartment is now a crime scene, I killed a CSI and stole his uniform, over heard her partner tell her what hotel CSU is putting her up in, went home, changed and grabbed-." He preached into his other pocket and pulled out a pocket knife, flicking it open, "and the rest is history."

Parker smiled and clapped Harris on the back. "Captain I can't tell you enough how much I want to thank you for this. Now what room is she in?"

Harris shook his head as he put the knife back in his pocket. "I don't know that. That's why I asked you to bring your badge. Hopefully the idiot at the desk doesn't know the difference between a detectives badge and a CO's badge."

Parker nodded as a bigger smile grew on his face. "Good plan. When you do you want this to go down?"

Harris smirked as he pulled out his own badge. "I've waited for this bitch long enough, I want her right now."

Parker followed Harris into the hotel, going up to the desk where the clerk was reading some sort of magazine.

They walked up to her and she put the magazine down, a huge welcoming smile on her face. "Welcome to the Budget Inn Hotel, how can I help you two today?"

"We need a room number and a key to one of your guests," Harris said as he showed the woman her badge Parker doing the same. "I'm Detective Harris; this is my partner Detective Parker. Can you please tell us what room Olivia Benson's in?"

Looking at their badges for a moment she looked back at them, her smile disappearing some? "Is she a criminal? Otherwise, I'm gonna have to notify management and get all of the other guests-."

"No, mam, she's not a criminal, she's actually a victim of a crime, and we just found out she's in a lot of danger."

The woman gasped and put her hand to her mouth. "Oh god, what happened?"

"Not for us to discuss it, mam, all we know is that captain told us to go up to her room, get keys incase she's in trouble, and to take care of her."

The woman looked a little torn as she looked from the drawer that held the keys to Harris.

"I… I don't know. I mean I just started working here, and I don't know if you need papers or-."

"Mam, a woman's life could be at stake," Harris said, a note of panic in his voice, gently taking the girls hand, looking right into her eyes. "Please. If something happens to her, you don't want that kind of blood on your hands." He took a deep shaky breath. "Trust me."

The woman gave out a barely noticeable sigh before she nodded. "She's in 329, third floor."

Harris gave her a kind smile. "Thank you, mam. Let's go detective."

With a quick nod towards the receptionist Harris left with Parker following, shaking his head at the ignorance of the young girl.

"And what would you have done if she hadn't of fallen for the 'I need to save a life' act?" Parker asked as they got onto the elevator.

"I would have held the knife to her throat until she told me," he said with a shrug as they rode up the elevator. "But I figured that way, if anyone comes in, sees a dead body or something strange, they won't report it, and we'll get much, much, much longer with Olivia." Harris smirked as the elevator dinged softly and opened to their floor. "We'll get to take our time."

Walking out of the elevator, Harris once again felt that surge of excitement and was almost shaking with anticipation, his eyes wide and eager as he all but ran to the room, Parker following with just as much excitement.

When they reached her room, Harris turned to Parker and took a deep breath.

"I get her first," he growled softly so that she couldn't hear them talking. "You hold her down by the arms, and I get what I want from her first. That little bitch escaped me once, and I'm gonna make her pay. After I'm done with her, we'll switch and you do whatever the hell you want with her, alright? Do we have an understanding?"

Parker nodded, a smile refusing to leave his face.

Harris nodded as well before his own smile graced his face. "Remember, Parker… I want that bitch to pay."

Parker chuckled coldly. "Trust me, Captain. I'll make you proud."

Harris took another deep breath, the smile disappearing into a look of complete seriousness as he took out the key and slid it through the lock, opening the door, and without a moment's hesitation, stepped inside.

Please Review :)


	8. Chapter 8

I own no one

Olivia's first thought was that she had fallen asleep and that she had lain on her arm wrong and the pain was making it impossible for her to breathe.

Then in the shortest amount of time, confusion turned to panic; sheer and utter panic. She opened her eyes and found herself under the water, and less than a heartbeat later, she realized that someone was grabbing her by the shoulders and holding her there.

She tried the push herself up from the bottom of the tub, but her assailant had more than enough strength to hold her there.

She kicked her legs up, attempting to get him away from her, flailing her legs in every which way, but they had no contact with anything but the tub, and a loud crack echoed in her ears.

Olivia scratched and clawed at the hands, tried to grab a hold of them and twist them away, but he wouldn't relent, refused to let go. Her sight was becoming dark now, and the panic mounted.

Then, a second later, the person yanked her up from the water. She leaned over the side of the tub, coughing and sputtering, trying to get the water dislodged from her lungs, and her panic ceased for a moment.

Her attacker grabbed her by the shoulders once more and dragged her from the tub, throwing her down on the floor and sat on top of her.

Olivia opened her eyes to see who had almost drowned her and when she saw the face of her attacker, she screamed as loud as she could, trying to push Harris away.

"Didn't realize she'd be such a screamer," Parker said with a smirk as he stepped over her and grabbed her wrists and held them down on the tile floor.

"You'd be surprised about a lot of things about her," Harris growled as Olivia writhed underneath him trying to get away, but between him and Parker, they had more than enough strength to hold her down.

"Please don't!" she cried still trying to get out of Parkers iron clad grip. "Harris, please don't do this!"

"Oh, she's asking please," Parker said with a chuckle as he leaned on top of so that her hands were trapped under his full weight so that he had full reign to grab and painfully squeeze her breasts, becoming hard when he heard her gasp in pain. "Think we should listen to the little bitch?"

Harris actually managed a cruel smile as he reached over and stroked her cheek laughing as she pulled away from his touch.

"Not a chance. Grab her arms!"

Harris got off of her and without wasting a moment, grabbed her by the legs and he and Parker easily lifted her up from the bathroom floor despite her struggling.

"Help me!" she screamed, praying that anybody would hear her as she twisted herself so much that Harris almost dropped her twice and brought her out to the tiny hotel room. "Somebody help me, PLEASE!"

"Shut up!" Harris snarled as he finally did let go of her, Parker holding her arms tightly behind her as the three of them stood in front of the bed.

"Let go of me!" She shrieked as she struggled against Parker his grip painfully tight.

"Listen to me, you little bitch!" Harris told her as he gripped her shoulder in an effort to aid Parker, "you are going to do every damn thing I say you're going to do, do you understand me?"

"Let go!" she screamed once more, ignoring his demands feeling Parker loosen his hold just a little.

Harris chuckled before he stepped back and with a sudden move that surprised even Olivia, he pulled back his fist and hit her as hard as he could in the face, a loud resounding crack echoing in the room, the force of the punch making Olivia nearly fall to the floor and would have if wasn't for Parker having such a tight grip on her, but she even felt him take a step back.

She opened her mouth to scream in pain but Harris quickly covered her mouth with his own hand and Olivia had to force herself not to bite down.

"That's for this," he told her when she finally looked back up at him, pointing at the still red scar on his face she had given him several days earlier at Sealview.

"And this." He hit her in the stomach again with a force that made both her and Parker stumble back, Olivia doubling over in pain. "Is to let you know who's in charge here. Now shut up and do what you're told."

Olivia let out a sob still desperately trying to fight against the two men. It was happening over again, Sealview was going to replay right here, where Elliot promised she'd be safe. Only this time, there was no one coming into rescue her, no one was going to come running into the room at the last second.

"Harris, listen to me please!" she begged, knowing it would get her criticized once more, but she had to try something, anything that would prolong the inevitable. Maybe someone in the other room heard her scream and had run to get the police. "I'm sorry alright? I'm so sorry for everything I did to you. I... I'm sorry for dragging you into this mess, for saying you committed the murders, for saying you raped Ashley, for starting the riot, for embarrassing you, for everything! But please don't do this!"

Harris smirked as he reached up and stroked her cheek in an almost tender way. "Did you honestly think that was gonna work? Get on your knees."

Olivia let out another sob as she closed her eyes, unable to look at him any longer. "Please don't!" she practically screamed as Parker jerked her down and she was forced to kneel in front of him on the carpet. "Please!"

Harris chuckled as he unzipped his jeans and Olivia began to shake as she heard him pull out his member, Parker's erection pressing into the back of her head.

Harris took a step towards her and her face was pressed up tight against his thigh, her eyes still firmly shut.

He grabbed her by the back o the hair and she let out a muffled scream as he yanked her head backwards, refusing to open her mouth, the tears coming in silent streams.

"Open your mouth," he growled as he ran his dick across her lips but she twisted her head from side to side, her mouth and eyes still firmly shut.

"I said open your damn mouth!" he shouted as he yanked on her hair once more, but she refused to give into his demands.

After a moment she felt one of his hands untangle from her hair and she allowed herself a tiny breath of air as she felt him step away from her.

But she was on high alert once more as she felt a thin, cold knife pressed up against her throat.

"You know what that is, don't you?" he asked as he held the sharp blade against her skin tighter, tiny droplets of blood oozing out. "You may be stubborn, but you're not stubborn enough to kill yourself. Your pathetic little boyfriend was, but you're not. Now open your mouth or you'll be joining him in hell in about five seconds."

At the mere mention of Kurt, a fresh batch of tears made their way down her face, but what was worse was knowing he was right.

Her eyes still closed, she opened her mouth and all at once she felt one of his hands grip her hair and he thrust into her mouth, choking her, his other hand still holding the knife at her throat.

Olivia tried at once to pull back, but Parker forced her head back towards him as Harris moved forward, his erection hitting the back of her throat making her gag.

She heard Harris groan in delight as he moved in and out, choking her with every movement. "I've waited too long for this."

Olivia kept her eyes closed and was momentarily startled as she felt him take the knife away from her throat and entangle his hands in her hair.

She took as deep a breath as she could and thought of only one thing before she did the thing she knew could and probably would get her killed if she wasn't faster than either of them.

"I love you, Kurt."

With that sentiment in her mind, she bit down on him as hard as she could, the taste of blood flooding her mouth.

It was like a siren had sounded in the tiny room. Harris was screaming louder than even Olivia had as he jerked away and doubled over holding himself shaking and Olivia was momentarily delighted to hear him sobbing hysterically as blood covered his hands.

She threw her head back, but Parker had moved just in the nick of time and she managed to him in the thigh.

Parker yanked her up so that she was standing and Olivia twisted around and went to throw a punch, but he quickly blocked it, grabbing her hand and twisting it tightly, and Olivia heard a snap and felt an exploding pain in her wrist.

She screamed in pain and tried to pull away from him, but he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her into him, grabbing her shoulders and forcing his knees in between her thighs so she couldn't kick him.

Olivia stumbled as she tried to get her footing, trying to ignore the sharp pain that over whelmed her wrist and almost got it back again before she felt two hands enclose around her throat and pull her backwards onto the bed, landing on top of Harris.

"You fucking bitch!" Harris screamed as his grip tightened, his own pain shooting all the way through him, tears still streaming down his face.

Olivia clawed at his hands but he refused to let up, and she threw her head back all she managed to hit was his neck.

"You're fucking dead! Do you hear me, you little bitch!" he growled in her ear as he tightened his hands around her throat.

Olivia struggled desperately to even get in a tiny breath and she writhed on top of him, trying to get away from him.

She began to see black once more and her efforts to save herself were weakening.

She heard a faint voice and thought she felt his hands loosening and thought she felt the bed dip lower but she wasn't sure. The room got even hazier but she could begin to suck in a little bit more air.

Finally his hands unclenched from her throat completely and she gasped as the colors came flooding back to her, in taking deep breaths of air.

When she finally could focus, she saw Parker on top of her, struggling to keep Harris from choking her again, sandwiched in between her two rapists.

"You're gonna kill her!" Parker shouted as Harris managed to grip her throat again, only to have his fingers wrenched away from her neck. "Lowell, stop!"

Olivia looked back at Harris and when she saw the rage in his eyes, she decided she would let Parker handle this one.

Finally, after several long moments, Parker finally got Harris to calm down enough so that he could subdue him all the way and forced his hands down on the bed, Olivia groaning slightly at the weight of him but she kept silent.

"I'm calm," Harris growled, taking several very deep breaths. "Parker, I'm fine!"

Parker, who was also breathing heavily eyed him wearily before he slowly let go of his wrists and backed them away, ready to restrain him again if need be.

The moment she had enough room to move, she tried to sit up, but Harris grabbed her around the waist and flipped her over so that she was on her back.

"You're gonna pay!" he whispered lowly, his mouth a half inch away from her ear, his anger evident in every syllable. "I swear on my fucking life, Olivia, you're going to pay! I planned to kill you after we were done tonight, give you some mercy with one quick cut across the throat. But now I know one night isn't going to be enough to punish- stop FUCKING moving!" he screamed in her ear as she started to fight to get from underneath him.

Olivia winced as a sharp ring began to sound in her ear and she thought she felt a little bit of blood leak out from her ear.

Harris grabbed her by the hair and pulled as hard as he ever pulled and Olivia let out another scream as she felt him rip a chunk out, tears flooding her eyes as she tried to move her hand back to rub the tender soreness, but Parker rushed over and restrained her hands.

Forcing her to look him in his eyes, Olivia tried in vain to stop crying. "You are going to wish I killed you as quick as I did your bastard fuck buddy!"

"Don't talk about him," Olivia ordered in a shaking voice, surprising herself when she managed to get the words out.

Harris glowered furiously at her for a moment, but Olivia forcer herself to continue to meet his gaze as he yanked harder on her hair.

"You are not in charge here! You don't tell me what to do!"

"Let go of me!" she screamed as he pulled even harder.

Taking his knee he brought it up and slammed it as hard as he could on her back, making her scream out in pain once more.

"Shut up!" he roared as he finally relinquished the hold he had on her hair, slamming her head down on the mattress.

Before he could do any more damage, there were several knocks on the door.

Olivia opened her mouth to scream but Harris quickly covered up her mouth with his hand.

"Who is it?" he practically shouted.

"Hotel security, I'm here to check in on a Miss Olivia Benson."

Olivia screamed through his hand, getting nothing more than a low muffled sound.

Harris got out his knife and once again held it to her throat, leaning down low, his voice a raspy whisper.

"You scream, you tell, you do anything that makes him even a little bit suspicious, and I'll kill you and him, do you understand me?"

Olivia nodded hastily, not wanting this man to be a victim of Harris because of her.

"Hang on just a second!" Harris said as the man knocked once more, his voice much softer then it had been.

"Get in the bathroom," he told Parker as he got off of Olivia and threw off his shirt. "Don't make a noise, and hide in the shower."

Parker nodded before he let go of Olivia and rushed into the bathroom as quietly as he could.

Harris grabbed Olivia's arm and forced her off the bed leading her towards the bathroom, kicking off his shoes and socks as he went.

He grasped a bathrobe and threw it at Olivia who hastily pulled it on and tied it around herself.

"Remember, one word, and you're both dead," he growled softly as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her towards him.

Olivia stayed silent as Harris took a deep breath and opened the door, smiling at the man.

"Can I help you?" he asked as he pulled Olivia closer to him and Olivia could feel the knife in his pocket.

The man, a large tall muscular man who was about forty with light gray eyes stood there crossing his arms in front of his broad chest looking at Harris with suspicion, holding a small wooden clip board.

"I got a call from some of the guests staying on this floor, they heard a woman screaming, lots of coursing, just thought I'd come check up on you. Are you alright, Miss," he asked as he turned to Olivia, his demeanor softening.

"She's fine," Harris said as he looked down at Olivia who refused to meet his eyes, a kind looking smile on his face. "It's just, oh wow, this is kind of embarrassing, but we're on our honeymoon." Harris leaned down and kissed her neck and Olivia stiffened up as he nipped at the thin, sensitive skin. "What can I say, she likes it rough?"

"Why don't you let her answer?" the man snapped angrily before turning to Olivia once more. "Miss, are you alright?"

Harris pressed up against her and she took a deep shuddering breath as she felt the knife once again.

"I'm fine," she forced herself to say, her face and voice completely contradicting her statement, feeling a fret of dread of what Harris would do to both her and the man if he didn't buy the story.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Harris glare at her for the tiniest space in time before he turned back to the man and chuckled warmly. "I told you. She's fine."

The man raised his brow in suspension before he looked down at his clip board for a moment before he whipped his head back up at them. "Why are you here again?"

"I told you, we're on our honeymoon."

"Then why is the city of Manhattan paying for the room? And why is there a note saying that two detectives went in to check up on her earlier tonight?"

Harris swallowed hard and he forced a chuckle. "We both work for the city of New York, we're both detectives, and I know it's kind of illegal, but we got the city to pay for it and it's cheaper if one person checks in. I know, I know, but…"

"Where the hell is the other guy then?"

"He left."

The man nodded, and Olivia wasn't sure if she could feel nervous or happy that this man was quickly unraveling his statement.

"Do you mind if I see your badge?"

Olivia saw him glower at the man before his fake smile appeared on his face once more.

"No problem."

Harris reached in his pocket and pulled out his badge and quickly flashed it to the man.

He tried to put it back in his pocket before he could the man swiped it from his hands and examined it.

"What did you say you were again?"

"I'm a detective," Harris told him.

"Then why the hell do you have a CO Captains badge?"

Harris looked at him for a moment before he subtly reached his hand in his pocket.

"Look, I know it says that, but I just got transferred and-"

The man took a step towards them and Harris backed up, taking Olivia with him, shutting his mouth at once as the guard standing a good six inches over the already tall Harris.

"Miss, come with me, please," the man said as he reached his hand out towards Olivia.

Olivia opened her mouth in confusion, unsure of what to do or say before Harris quickly yanked out his knife and with a movement neither Olivia nor the guard saw, he sliced him across the throat, the blood spraying across the two of them.

Olivia let out an ear shattering shriek as the man fell to the floor, letting out a few gurgles of blood before he fell silent.

"Parker, we gotta go!" Harris shouted as he dragged a stunned Olivia back to the bed, grabbing her purse off the bed stand and raced back towards the door where Parker stood, looking almost fixated on the body that lay at their feet.

Finally coming out of her daze and shock, she began to fight him. "Help me!" she screamed as he dragged her from the room and into the hallway towards the stairs. "Help me, please!"

"Shut up!" Harris ordered as he kicked the door opened and began to race down it Parker in the rear, Olivia nearly stumbling as she fought against his hold the entire way down.

They reached the ground floor and once Harris held the knife to her throat and slammed the door open dragging her into the lobby.

Harris looked around the corner and let out a spew of silent curses as he saw several people out in the lobby.

"This door leads to the alley outside," Parker whispered as he motioned to a fire Exit door behind them.

Without wasting another second, Harris and Olivia went through the fire escape where Harris forced her through the ally and into the lit parking lot.

No longer caring about security cameras as they had been before, the three of them ran towards Parkers car.

'Please don't do this!" Olivia pleaded as Harris thrust open the passenger side door and threw her in, himself following and restraining her before she could open the other back seat door. "Harris!"

"Drive!" Harris shouted to Parker as he got in the driver's side and turned the ignition on, ignoring her plea as she struggled to get out of his iron clad grasp.

Not wasting a moment, Parker reversed out of his parking spot before he put it in drive as fast as he could out of the parking lot, neither victim or attacker having any clue as to where they were headed.

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

I own no one but my own people

Olivia looked out the window, watching the speeding cars go past her, tears silently streaming down her face.

Harris sat right against her, his knife out and had his arm wrapped firmly around her waist gripping her broken wrist painfully tight. Once in a while his eyes would close and his head would fall down before it jerked back up and he would quickly turn to Olivia as if making sure she wasn't trying to make an escape out a car going 80 down a high way where other cars were going just as fast as Parkers.

When Parker had first got on the high way, he asked Harris where he wanted to go, and Harris simply replied, "South."

So south he had gone and Olivia had been forced to withhold a sob as they passed the New Jersey welcome sign.

A few times during the night, Harris would suddenly start kissing her neck and moving his hands along her curves and Olivia had been forced to endure it as he held the knife to her throat every time he assaulted her.

The attacks were short lived, almost as if he was simply reminding why she was being forced to take this long car ride, giving her a preview of what awaited her when they finally stopped.

Harris' eyes closed and his head once again fell down before he jerked it back up.

"Pull over at the next rest stop," Harris told Parker as he nodded towards an approaching intersection. "You need to run in and get me some coffee."

"Why don't you do it yourself?" Parker asked with a hint of annoyance.

He turned towards Olivia before grabbing her face and jerking her away from the window making her look at him. "I need to talk to her in private."

Olivia glared at him and tried to pull away from him but before she could he reached over and kissed her on the lips shoving his tongue in as far as he could gagging her.

He pulled away with a smirk on his face and Olivia's silent tears continued.

Parker shrugged in indifference before he pulled off the high way and pulled up to a toll booth and as he rolled down his window to pay the man, Harris grabbed Olivia once more and kissed her more forcefully then before, making sure she couldn't inform the man of what was going on.

She tried to push him away, but he gripped her wrists and it was with a severe effort she didn't cry out in pain when he grabbed her broken wrist.

When they drove away from the man, Harris let go of her and Olivia backed away as far as she could away from him as she tenderly clutched her wrist.

Harris noticed the discomfort and smirked at her. "When you're in there; grab some aspirin, a cup of ice, a T-shirt and something to make a splint."

Olivia looked up from her wrist and couldn't help but cringe at as he took her wrist in his hand carefully turning it over as if he was examining it before he squeezed it as hard as he could.

Olivia let out a scream as she tried to pull away from his grasp but he wouldn't relent.

Harris chuckled as he finally did let go of her as Parker pulled into the parking lot and turned off the car.

"This is gonna be fun," said Harris in almost a sing song tone.

Olivia didn't even turn to glare at him and instead put all her focus on trying to ignore the blinding pain in her wrist.

Parker pulled the keys out of the car and stuffed them into his pocket before he got out and Olivia heard the lock clicks.

"Before you think about it," Harris said the moment Parker shut the door, leaning over her and puling on the handle, getting no results from the tumblers inside. "Child safety locks."

Olivia didn't answer him as he moved the hand that he had used t demonstrate the locks to her breast, groaning in slight pleasure as he roughly gripped it, his nails cutting into her, pinching her nipple and twisting it in his fingers.

Olivia gasped in pain and tried to pull away but Harris pulled her back to him and gripped her by the shoulders.

Yanking her down, she was flat on her back in the back seat with Harris on top of her, leaving her little to no space to move or defend herself.

He kissed her on the lips, moving his lips down to her jaw line before moving to her throat. "I thought you wanted to know a little secret about your prick boyfriend," he muttered against her skin. "Something just between the two of us."

Olivia jerked away from him and narrowed her eyes at the man on top of her. A cold smirk growing on his face as he looked at her. "Oh that's right. You don't like me talking about him, do you? You don't want to hear how he died because of you. I gave him the choice, tell me where the hell you were, or die. I really thought the bastard would choose to save himself. After all." Harris stroked her cheek, his cruel smile growing when she jerked away from his touch. "Who the hell would ever want to love someone as weak and useless as you?"

Harris chuckled softly as tears appeared in her eyes. He leaned down even closer, his face not more than a few inches above hers. "You wanna know what his last words were before I killed him?" Harris ran his hand through her soft hair. "'I love you, Olivia'," he said with a mocking tone.

Not thinking about the fact that she was locked in a small cramped car with a rapist and murderer who hated her more than anything, she spit in his face.

Harris sat up at once, wiping his face vigorously with his hand.

"You little bitch!" he growled as he glared furiously down at her.

He pulled back his hand and backhanded her as hard as he could.

Olivia cried out in pain as he hit her once more.

He was about to hit her again before the driver's side door opened and Parker sat back down in the car, putting both the large coffee and the small cup of ice in the cup holder and handing Harris a plastic bag of the supplies he had asked for.

"What the hell did I miss?" he asked as he looked between Olivia and Harris.

"The stupid cunt spat on me," Harris grumbled as he once again wiped his face where it had landed.

Parker smirked and turned to Olivia. "You better stop that now. You're gonna have to learn how to swallow a lot soon enough."

Parker laughed at the frightened look on Olivia's face before turning to Harris. "What did you need the stuff for anyway?"

"Drive first," Harris muttered as he looked in the bag making sure he hadn't forgotten anything.

"Anyplace in particular or-"

"Just go south again."

Parker nodded in agreement before he pulled out of the parking lot and drove off going south once more, getting onto the highway within minutes.

Once they were on the highway, Harris pinned her arms down with one of his arms while he quickly untied the belt holding the bathrobe closed.

"Don't!" Olivia screamed as she tried to get her two arms out from under his pin, her one wrist feeling as if it were about to explode in pain.

Harris ignored her pleas before he threw open her robe and let his eyes wonder over her nude body still slightly wet from her bath.

Olivia trembled under his touch as he moved his hands over her breasts before he grabbed her injured wrist and pulled it towards him.

"I'll fix it on one condition," he said with a cold grin. "Kiss me."

"Let go of me!" Olivia screamed as he gripped her broken wrist even tighter than before.

"Kiss me and I'll help you out, even give you an aspirin for the pain. You don't, and I have Parker unlock the door and I push your ass out." he said with a smirk.

Olivia remained silent, her bottom lip trembling as she forced herself not to scream anymore.

Harris's smile fell from his face before he grabbed the door handle.

"Parker," Harris snapped and Olivia felt her heart jump into her throat as she heard a tiny click come from the door she was tied to, Harris grabbing the door handle and began to pull it open.

As fast as she had ever moved in her life, she pulled his lips to her and kissed him as hard as she could, feeling her already bruised lips cry in protest.

He kissed her back, sticking his tongue in her mouth and massaging hers, and Olivia forced herself to kiss him back, making her lips and tongue mold well with his.

Still noticing his hand on the handle and the door wasn't locked yet, she took her hands and, ignoring the pain in her wrist, ran them through his greasy hair bringing him even closer than before, gently tugging on his hair, salty tears making their way down her face the entire time.

Harris moaned in her mouth before he finally took his hand off of the handle and Olivia heard, with a tiny sigh of relief that Harris ignored, Parker lock the door once more.

Harris pulled away first, leaving Olivia in tears and breathing heavily, her lips tingling from the forced kiss.

"Now I see why he said he loved you. If that was just how you kissed, I can't wait to see how you fuck."

Olivia remained silent as Harris sat up, Olivia following his movement and once again moved as far as she could away from him. Harris opened the plastic bag and pulled out the bottle of Tylenol and handed it to her.

Olivia cautiously unscrewed the top and with a sigh of slight relief peeled off the safety seal and pulled out the cotton, taking two of them and swallowing them.

Harris handed her the cup of coffee and she gratefully took a few sips to get the pills down, unable to look at him as he took the coffee back.

She heard something rip and saw out of the corner of the eye as he took the ice and put it into a small part of the T-shirt he had torn off.

He wordlessly handed it to her and Olivia placed it against her now swelling wrist letting out the smallest sigh of relief as the coldness began to take rid of some of the pain.

Harris took her by the wrist and Olivia hissed in pain as he reached in the bag once more and pulled out a package of pens and tore them open and pulled one out.

He gently laid it against her wrist and began to wrap the T-shirt around it tightly so she could no longer move it.

"We'll stop somewhere in the morning and Parker will get something to make a better splint," Harris told her as he tied the T-shirt in its final knot before looking back up at her. "If you behave yourself."

Olivia spoke not a word or gave any acknowledgment as she turned and looked back out the window, Harris once again getting as close as he could to her and wrapping his arm around her waist, only this time he didn't even get near her wrist.

Elliot's House, Queens NY, 2:37 AM

Elliot groaned as he groggily opened his eyes being awoken by the annoying perseverance of his cell phone.

Hitting both his alarm clock and a photo of him and Kathy, he finally picked up his cell phone and answered it.

"Stabler," he mumbled into the phone, half asleep still.

"We got a huge problem," Cragen's worried voice told him making him more awake then even the best coffee ever had.

"What's going on?" Elliot asked as he shot up in bed and all but ran out of it to his dresser.

"CSU found fingerprints on Olivia's dresser drawer that didn't belong to her, they were in the system."

"But that's good then. We can nail the sick bastard," Elliot said as he pulled on a clean shirt.

"We're in the process of tracking him down, but Elliot, his prints weren't in any criminal database. They were in the New York State of Corrections database."

Elliot stopped cold, realization dawning on him. "Harris. Oh god, we have to get a hold of Olivia! If this sick bastard is after her then-."

"We're too late," Cragen said, and Elliot was shocked to hear tears in his captions voice.

Elliot felt every speck of warmth leave the room and he simply stood in the middle of his bedroom, a pair of jeans in his hand. "What… what do you mean we're too late?"

"Police were called to the hotel she was staying at. There were reports of a woman screaming and men yelling. Then one of the guests saw a dead body outside her door. It's not her!" Cragen reassured him before he thought the absolute worst. "But Olivia was nowhere to be found."

"So let's put up road blocks around the city, no one in or out. I mean if it just happened then-."

"That's the problem, Elliot; homicide didn't make the connection on who was taken until just now. They were called there at eleven a clock, three and a half hours ago."

Elliot clutched the dresser for support as he forced himself to speak. "We… we can't give up!"

"I know, and I promise you we're not going to. But you need to get down to the station now. I got Munch questioning other hotel guests and workers and I got Fin getting us the copy of every security tape within a ten mile radios pretty much. And Elliot."

Elliot forced himself to take a deep breath before he answered. "Yes, Captain?"

"We'll get her back. I promise you."

Elliot sad nothing as he hung up the phone and snapped it shut standing there for several moments before he let out a loud, primitive scream.

Pretty Review


	10. Chapter 10

I own no one

Olivia eyes flew open from her light sleep and she looked around the tiny car, the early morning light filling the car. She guessed it had to have been six, six thirty at the latest, the long, bland stretch of highway not moving past her for the first time since they had stopped last night, her wrist feeling slightly better than last night but not by much and was now swollen.

She looked over at Harris who had also fallen asleep on the other side of the seat, his head resting against a window, his knife nowhere in sight, shivering slightly.

Olivia slowly and quietly sat up and was surprised when something fell off of her and onto the floor, Harris' jacket.

The moment she was uncovered, she began shivering herself, and with another glance up front she noticed that Parker had the air conditioner turned up as high as it could go.

She looked at Parker himself and saw him sleeping as well, and wondered how on earth she or Harris could have slept through the loud, obnoxious snoring Parker produced.

She reached over and grabbed the door handle and pulled on it, her heart falling when it made no move to open. She closed her eyes in defeat before she sat back in her seat and tears began to fall down her face.

Out of the corner of her eyes and through the tears she saw a large shining beacon of hope; her purse at Harris feet with her black I-phone sticking right out of the top.

Her heart pounded heavy against her chest as she looked from Harris to her purse and bit her bottom lip in anticipation as if he had placed it there on purpose to test her and was waiting to strike the moment she even had a thought about grabbing it.

She hastily wiped her tears away and kept her eye on Harris' face as she slowly reached over towards her purse.

Olivia's fingertips had just grazed the strap when Harris' eyes shot open.

She bit back a scream of fear as she practically lunged for her phone, but Harris was faster and caught her by the arms and threw her painfully against the door.

She almost seemed to jump back as Harris grabbed the phone and Olivia managed to grab onto it before he could do any damage to it.

"Let go!" Harris ordered her, but she refused to listen and simply pulled harder on the phone.

The two forces both had iron grip clutches on the phone and Olivia was sure that she felt his loose begin to loosen.

A half a moment after that realization, she heard a loud scramble in the front and then suddenly felt her hair being yanked hard backwards.

Olivia let out a painful scream and instinctively both hands went to her hair to try to get rid of her attacker, leaving Harris in possession of the phone.

"No!" Olivia screamed as he threw it to the floor and stomped as hard as he could on it, the sound of plastic and glass breaking seemed to echo in Olivia's mind.

He repeated the process until it had become nothing more than a pile of plastic, glass, and wires.

Olivia let out a heart wrenching sobs as she looked down at the remains of her phone, no longer caring about the hold Parker had on her hair.

"Please!" she pleaded through her sobs, knowing it would do her no good but couldn't seem to help herself. "Please just let me go!"

Harris turned and glared at her both panting heavily. "Let's go, Parker!" he growled at his second in command reaching over and grabbing the coat he had covered Olivia up with and pulling it around him. "Now!"

Parker released the hold he had on her hair and Olivia closed her eyes in defeat as he pulled away from the curb and began to drive again.

She moved as far away as she could from him and Harris practically jumped over to where she was sitting, taking her by the shoulders and forcing her to look at him.

"You sneaky little bitch!" he snarled.

"I'm sorry!" Olivia told him as his grip became stronger.

Harris shook his head. "Not yet you're not."

Olivia remained silent as Harris pushed her down onto the seat and climbed on top of her.

At once she began to fight, but Harris reached down and pulled his knife out of his boot and held it at her neck.

Her breathing became labored, and she began to shake as he untied her bathrobe and threw it open once more.

Olivia closed her eyes and waited for his hands to start roaming her body, for his mouth to come in contact with any part of her, but it didn't happen.

"Open your eyes," Harris growled in her ear pressing the knife against her neck tighter.

Olivia obeyed the command and tried to look away but he forced her to look at him.

"You disobey me and Parker," he told her in a very matter of fact type voice, "you get punished."

She swallowed her fear as he gripped her one good wrist and pulled the knife away from her throat.

The release form the cold steel offered only a short release as he moved it to the base of her right breast.

Olivia opened her mouth but no sound came out as if she was too terrified to scream as he held it tight against the flesh, tiny droplets of blood oozing out.

"Disobey us again and I cut it off," he told her, a psychotic glint in his eye. "Do you understand me?"

Olivia could barley comprehend what he was saying as she nodded, trying in vain to lower her breathing some. "Yes." Her voice a frightened whisper, "I'm sorry."

Harris chuckled before he pulled the knife away from her. "Good. Parker… get off at the next exit."

"Why?"

Harris smirked as he threw the jacket towards her. "It's a surprise."

Olivia closed her eyes in defeat as tears leaked from her eyes as she pulled the jacket around her body, hating that she was relying on him to keep her warm, hating the smell of him on the fabric but grateful for it at the same time.

She glanced over at Harris who was now shivering almost violently as he rubbed his hands to generate some heat, dawning nothing but a T-shirt and jeans and looking out the window.

Olivia looked down at the jacket for a moment before she looked over at him and pulled it around her tighter around herself, her mind wondering a thousand miles an hour as to just why he would suffer voluntarily and allow her to be warm. Why he would do something that in any others mind would resemble what may have been, had it been any other person… niceness.

Shaking the thoughts away, she instead looked out the window and watched as they put even more distance between her and her home.

SVU Precinct: 6:43 AM

"Where the hell are those videos from the hotel?" Cragen snapped to one of his detective as he looked around the precinct that looked like it had been turned upside down. "I ordered them three hours ago!"

"Fin's viewing them in the other room, said he couldn't concentrate with all the noise out here," Munch answered.

"Did anybody give the local news Harris' and Olivia's picture?" he shouted, not even wasting time on 'thanks'.

Munch nodded. "The guy said we'll be on the morning news and they'll run the story all day."

"And the-"

"Papers said we were too late but they'll put it on tomorrow's edition," Munch answered before he finished, getting up from his desk and clapping Cragen on the shoulder forcing the agitated man to look at him. "We've got everything covered… we'll find her, Captain."

Cragen forced himself to take a deep breath as he nodded. "I know we will, John. Where's Elliot?"

"In the viewing room with Fin."

"And what are you doing right now?"

"Going through Harris' records, seeing if he has any more records of residency or cars we don't know about, and yes, we are sitting on his house we have on file."

Cragen shook his head. "Radio the patrol, tell them to come home. He's not going to be idiotic enough to take her back there. He's probably taking her either out of state or upstate; just pray it's the latter."

"Why?

"Less ground to cover, more chance of them getting seen… How we doing on the road blocks, by the way?"

"So far we have nothing. No one's seen anything even remotely looking like his car, and no reports of abandoned or stolen cars anywhere in the city."

Cragen forced himself to take another deep breath before there was a loud door crash and saw Fin and Elliot running out of the room almost panicked looks on their faces.

"What's going on?"

"He's not alone!" Elliot practically shouted as the two ran up to him.

"What do you mean?"

"Parker's with him," Fin told him, "the guy who had it in for her since he met her. He went into the hotel with him, and they took his car when they left."

Cragen's eyes widened as he turned to Munch. "They're using Parker's car. That why we haven't had any hits on any of the road blocks or anything, they're looking for the wrong car! Munch, update the patrol, the news, the papers…"

Munch nodded and he picked up the phone before he turned to Elliot and Fin.

"I want you two to follow up on any leads Munch gives you, I don't care how convoluted it sounds."

"So what do we do until then?" Elliot asked as Cragen began to walk away.

"There's not a lot we can do but wait. We know who took her, that's all and there's no way we can do anything without some sort of lead."

Elliot looked at him for a moment as if trying to decide if he was being serious or not. "So you just want us to wait around and do nothing while these two bastards have her?"

"There's nothing more we can do. If they're not in the city-"

"She could be in the city for all we know!" Elliot shouted taking a step towards him, but Fin grabbed his arm before he could do any damage. "They could have her in some ally way three blocks away or in some ratty motel on the next block but we wouldn't know because you think we should just sit on our asses and-!"

"What the hell do you want me to do that I haven't done already?" Cragen yelled back, sending the entire precinct into silence. "I don't have the man power to just start sending people down random alley ways hoping to get some kind of clue!"

"You may not care about her, but I do! And I'm not just going to sit around and wait for some lead to break when those bastards could be doing... could be doing anything to her right now!"

"I know you care about her, Elliot," Cragen muttered just soft enough for Elliot to hear, forcing himself to calm down. "And I know this is harder on you then the rest of us, but wasting our time going out and using a magnifying glass to look for a foot print aren't going to get us anywhere. We just need to wait for something to break. I'm sorry."

Elliot looked at him for a moment before he took a ragged breath. "I just want her back."

Cragen nodded in understanding. "I know you do, Elliot. We all do. And us bitching at one another isn't going to help her. And I know how frustrating it is to just sit back and wait for something, but it's our best hope at finding her."

He looked down at the ground and didn't bother to lift his head when he spoke. "Do you think she's alive?"

Cragen was silent for a moment before he spoke, hating that he wasn't able to give his detective the answer he needed. "As awful as this sound's, I don't know. I'm just hoping they're keeping her alive long enough to get far enough away from the city before they try anything with her."

That seemed to do little for Elliot so Cragen clapped him on the shoulder and Elliot lifted his head to look at him, and the look on Cragen's face almost scared the detective. "But until I see her again," he practically growled, "rather we find her alive or dead, I'm not giving up."

Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

I own no one but my own people.

A/N Special shout out to Maigonokaze, who helped me out and gave me early insight with a certain part of this chapter. You can find her under my fave authors tab, go check out her stories (you know, after you read and review this one of course ;) ) they rock! This chapter ventures into the realm of heavy M. Just giving you fair warning.

Olivia's whole body was shaking almost violently as Parker pulled off of the highway. He had finally turned off the air conditioner when she first began to shake and Harris ordered him too.

She watched as the neat and tidy fields of grass the state of wherever they were in used to make it seem nice transformed into the suburbs, then the city, before finally she felt as if they were in the heart of the projects themselves, crumbling buildings all around them, car alarms and police sirens in the far distance.

There wasn't a doubt in her mind that if she didn't try something fast, she was going to become their victim.

The thought brought tears to her eyes and she wiped them away furiously as she glanced over at Harris who was looking out the window looking more and more excited the further into the city they drove. She forced her breath to steady out some before she spoke.

"Harris." Her voice sounded meek, not full of her usual strength and she almost shuddered at the sound of it.

"What?" he asked as he looked over at her and Olivia took another deep breath before she spoke speaking her words slowly as if to truly emphasize how important they were forcing herself to look into his eyes.

"They're going to be looking for you and Parker both, you know they will. If they find me hurt or they find my… my body you know they won't rest until they find the both of you. If you just let me go now, I won't tell them the plate address, I won't tell them anything you did to me, I'll just tell them where I am at the moment, giving you and Parker time to get down to Mexico where you can't be prosecuted for any of the crimes you committed."

Olivia watched as Harris looked over her face and she held her breath, his silence giving her hope for at least a moment that he had actually bought the lie that she wouldn't tell the police anything about what they had done to her.

But her hope was shattered the moment he chuckled and ran his hand through her hair, his hands surprisingly gentle. "I have to hand it to you, Olivia; you never give up do you?"

He leaned in closer and Olivia jerked away from his touch and scampered back to the door, her brown eyes wide with fear. "I am going to have you one way or another, in this car or in a motel, alive…" He pulled out the knife from his pocket and held it against her throat once more. "Or dead."

"Get away from me!" she frantically screamed resisting the urge to kick him.

Harris playful look disappeared into a scowl as he took a hold of her hair and yanked her towards him.

He pulled her in between his legs and up tight against his chest, one hand having a tight grip on her hair the other holding the knife at her throat.

"How many times," he growled low in her ear, "do I have to tell you not to tell me what to do?"

Olivia closed her eyes as two tears leaked out as he moved the knife from her throat to her breast.

Her voice was nothing above a whimper as she spoke the word "no."

Harris buried his head in her hair and inhaled deeply as he ran the flat edge of the knife over her chest, letting his fingers trail along them.

"You're lucky you feel so damn good," he grunted as he took the hand that had previously been tangled in her hair and grabbed her breast squeezing them painfully hard rolling the tip in between his thumb and forefinger until it was hard.

Olivia bit her lip so hard that she tasted the metallic taste of blood in an effort not to cry out, still very much aware of the knife that was pressed up against her.

He looked up from her body to look straight ahead. "At 87th street take a left and pull up to the third building on your right, it's coming up right after this turn."

Parker simply gave a nod and followed the instructions Harris had given him.

He turned his attention back to Olivia who's breathing was now almost nonexistent, his hand still on her breast his fingers still tormenting her as they drove nearer to their destination which Olivia could plainly see now.

Calling it flea bitten would have been a compliment to the shabby motel they had stopped in front of, with bricks and mortar crumbling, the paint peeling off revealing a rustic red tone underneath, and several of the neon lights that would have been lit up at night was missing.

No one would call security if they heard her screaming there.

As Parker slowed to a stop Olivia's breathing became even more hastened until she realized she was in serious danger of passing out.

As Parker turned off the car, Harris grabbed under her chin and forced her to look at him. "You are not going to scream, or cause a fuss, or do any of that shit while we're in the lobby or in the room do you understand me?"

"Please," she tried once more to please but he didn't want to listen. "Please don't do this!"

"Do you understand me?" he snapped as he brought the knife from her breast to her throat.

Olivia let out a sob unable to answer, "Harris, please!" she screamed frantically.

Without wasting a moment he pulled back his fist before hitting her as hard as he could in the face sending her flying back against the door, her head hitting the window with a sickening 'thunk'.

Tears welled up in her eyes at once as she put a shaking hand to her now bleeding head, her eye throbbing painfully as she leaned against the glass for a moment her eyes fluttering open and shut as she slunk down the door.

"Unlock the doors!" he ordered Parker who obliged at once. Harris reached over and held onto Olivia tightly as he opened his door.

Olivia thought about struggling against him before an idea popped into her head.

She swallowed hard as she leaned up against him as he got out never letting go of her, groaning loudly in what appeared to be pain going all but limp in his arms.

Once outside she nearly stumbled but he caught her before she hit the ground. "Take it easy, Olivia," he told her lowly his voice softening to something almost unimaginable.

Parker got out of the car as well nearly slamming the door behind him as he looked on in disgust as the exchange.

"Grab her and let's go," Parker snarled as he went over to them, purposely running into Olivia making her stumble once more.

Harris glared after him before he turned back to Olivia who was gripping onto him meekly as he held her against him.

"Don't let me fall," she muttered lowly into his shirt hating herself for having to do this. "Please."

Harris smiled down at her, a true almost warming smile and nodded. "I promise."

He reached down and scooped her up in his arms, making sure the bathrobe covered anything intimate and private before he made his way into the cheap motel, ignoring the looks from the other patrons, somewhat surprised as Olivia threw her arms around his neck and buried her head in his shoulder, her heart pounding so hard she was sure he could feel it.

Parker glared at the two as they went to the front desk where the receptionist stood watching a small boxed TV, several rows of keys behind him, with his graying hair greasy and disheveled, his dark green eyes glued on the screen, him or his clothes looking like they haven't seen a drop of water in weeks.

"What do ya want?" the man asked, not looking away from the TV.

"We'd like a room, two beds," Harris told him.

The man sighed loudly as he looked up at them somewhat surprised when his eyes landed on Olivia. "Who's the broad?" he asked as he looked over her face.

"My wife," Harris told him with a low growl like a dog protecting his food. "She's sick and I'd like to get her into bed."

The man nodded as he looked from Harris to Parker. "Yeah yeah, whatever. How many nights?"

"Indefinite."

The man nodded before he turned and tossed Parker the keys. "Room 318, its a hundred bucks a week. I don't fix cable, water, or anything else wrong in this piece of shit place. Something wrong, you call me, I call someone to fix it."

Harris nodded as he took the key and walked towards the room, Parker in tow.

"This place of shit doesn't even have an elevator," Parker muttered lowly as they walked towards the steps, the smell of cigarette smoke and alcohol strongly invading all three of their senses, low mutterings surrounding everywhere they walked.

Parker and Harris walked up the steps, Harris slightly panting and Olivia felt herself being lowered the more they walked.

Finally they came to a stop and Olivia forced herself not to struggle and continue with her plan.

"Unlock the door," Harris told Parker as he began to struggle under her weight.

Parker took the keys from him and unlocked the door, leading the way into the tiny room.

"Christ almighty, Cap, this place is disgusting!" Olivia heard Parker say with an air of annoyance and Olivia was half tempted to open her eyes and look around but she forced herself to remain buried in his shirt.

"And who the hell is going to call security or the cops on us if they hear us?" Harris told him as he walked over to the bed and gently placed her down on it.

Olivia's sense of fear heightened to an extreme she has never felt before, praying silently that Harris would do what she thought he would.

"Oh, you mean you're still going through with it?" Parker's voice demanded nastily.

Olivia felt the bed dip lower and felt his hand delicately felt the large bump on her head. "What the hell do you mean?" Harris asked with an air of suspension in his voice.

"I mean that you're acting less and less like you want to teach her a lesson the more time you spend with her. Are you getting soft on me? If that's the case get the hell out and let me be the man!"

Harris got off of the bed and she heard him storm over to him followed by the sound of a fist hitting flesh. "You do NOT!" Harris growled lowly followed by another punch and Parker emitted a low groan, "disrespect me like that, you pathetic little bitch! I'm in charge! Not you, me! And if you don't remember that, remember this. I won't lose a wink of sleep if I have to end your miserable life!"

There was heavy nasally breathing and Olivia swallowed her fear as she heard him storm back over to her and climb on top of her. "Go get me some ice."

"What the hell for?" asked Parker as she heard him stand up.

"For her head. I think she's really sick."

Olivia's hope soared as she listened to Parker sigh heavily before he left the room, closing the door behind him. One of them she could handle.

She felt Harris bend down low and tenderly kiss her on the mouth, his tongue softly licking her lips.

Olivia's eyes shot open and without warning, bit down hard on his tongue.

He let out a scream of pain before he pulled away, the blood tricking down his face.

Olivia went to push him off her but instead he gripped her by the wrists and slammed them down hard on**the bed, squeezing her pained one harder than he had before.**

"Get off me!" Olivia screamed as she fought unsuccessfully against the hold he had on her.

"Parker, get in here!" Harris bellowed as he fought to get in between her legs so she could do no more damage to him.

Parker rushed back into the room and ran over to the bed. He leapt on it and kneeled behind her head before he held her arms down above her head, crushing her with the weight of him.

"You little bitch!" Harris snarled as he grabbed the tie that held her robe together; it came undone with ease and he threw the white cloth to the ground.

He threw open the robe and revealed her nude body to him, his eyes hastily raked over her curves.

Olivia let out a sob as she pulled against Parker's grasp as Harris stood up from the bed, pulled off his shirt and kicked off his shoes and socks before pulling down his jeans and boxers; his hands trembled from anger and excitement.

"Get off me!" she begged as he climbed back on top of her. His hands gripped her thighs and began to force them open. "Let go of me!" she screamed as she arched her back, panic over taking her senses and making it nearly impossible for her to breathe.

He ignored her pleas and wrenched open her legs, forcing himself in between them as Olivia twisted and turned beneath him, trying to throw**him off his balance.**

She felt Parker shift so that his knees rested on her wrists and she screamed at the painful contact, her already broken wrist throbbing in even more pain. His hands went straight for her breasts while he attached his mouth to her neck, biting and nipping the flesh so hard he drew blood, his tongue moving in slow circles on the skin.

Harris leaned down once more, Parker reluctantly pulling away from her giving Harris more room as he put his mouth right next to her ear, his hot breath on her skin making her shudder in disgust, his throbbing erection pressing up against her. "I'm going to make you pay," Harris growled low in her ear, "for everything you've done to me."

Olivia let out a heart wrenching sob as Harris moved back as took his hand and trailed it down her stomach, tracing the defined muscles in her abs before he moved down to her opening.

Parker's hands once again latched onto her breasts, continuing the assault with his mouth on her neck, tiny streams of blood going down her neck that he would lick up, grinning in what he would describe as triumph every time she tried to jerk her head away with no place to go.

"No!" she shrieked as she tried to close her legs; she nearly succeeded in her efforts until he hit her as hard as he could in the inner thigh. Olivia cried out in pain as he pried them open either further. ******"**Don't do this! Please don't! Harris, please!"

"No, please don't," he mimicked before he shoved two of his fingers into her opening.

She shrieked in pain as he moved his weapon of choice hard inside her; her internal muscles tightening around the intrusion.

"How tight is she?" Parker asked with a smirk.

Harris chuckled as he pulled out of her. He looked down at her as though he were a child who just opened his new favorite toy at Christmas. "She's just right."

"GET OFF ME!" Olivia shrieked as he leaned forward and positioned him self right outside her entrance. Her face was wet with tears. Harris reached up and gripped her shoulders painfully tight, his weight pressing down on her making it even harder to breathe.

"Look at me," he ordered her. When she didn't oblige, he grabbed a hold of her hair and yanked her face toward him. "Look at me!" he screamed at her, clutching her hair tighter.

With a defeated sob, she turned towards him, brown eyes meeting green. With a truly sadistic smile, he thrust into her, his large member filling her completely.

Olivia screamed. She screamed harder, louder, and more horribly then anything any of them had ever heard in their lives. All she could was simply scream as Harris nearly withdrew all the way before slamming into her again. The pain shot through her.  
Harris laughed cruelly as he repeated the harsh movements. Olivia screamed even louder trying to block out the sound that seemed to easily carry over the horrific sound she was making.

He all but pulled out once more before driving into her again, the inhumane laughter almost echoed in the tiny hotel room.

Even now she struggled to get out from under him, to get away from Parker's grasp. Harris pushed Parkers hands away from her breasts and he himself gripped them painfully tight, his nails cutting into the soft flesh.

She felt her own blood flow out from inside her as he pounded hard against her core, every movement he made was ripping her insides just a little more. Every moment he was inside her seemed like a lifetime, every thrust that much more painful than the last.

He intensified his thrusts as he neared his climax, burying himself deep inside her, throwing his head back and letting out a loud moan as he spilled his seed inside her.

Olivia closed her eyes in defeat as he felt him soften inside her and he collapsed on top of her, panting heavily. At that moment, she wanted nothing more than for him to kill her.

Please Review


	12. Chapter 12

I own no one

Harris laid on top of her panting heavily, his hot breath wet against her skin, unwilling to move from on top of Olivia. He was still inside her.

"Get up, Captain, it's my turn," Parker said as he climbed off the bed and stripped off his shirt revealing his fat stomach leering down at Olivia who didn't even notice the look he was giving her, acting like an impatient child on his birthday.

"Hang on, Parker," Harris muttered as he buried his face in her hair.

"I said get up!"

"Give me a god damn second, alright?" Harris snapped as he turned towards him glaring at him.

Parker returned the look but stayed silent as Harris turned back to Olivia and leaned down next to her ear. "I promise I won't let him hurt you," he whispered almost gently planting a light kiss behind her ear.

Olivia said nothing, gave no notice that she had even heard him as he slid out of her, not even making a move to get off the bed, a gush of blood following his exit.

Parker noticed it and laughed cruelly. "Good. She'll be nice and wet for me."

Harris got off of the bed and motioned to Olivia before picking up his jeans from the floor. "You're not gonna help me with her?" Parker asked.

Harris shook his head and nodded towards her. "She isn't gonna fight back. She's too out of it."

Parker raised an eyebrow in concern as Harris nodded once more. "I promise you, Parker, she's not gonna be a problem. Go ahead."

He finally accepted what Harris was telling him and turned back to Olivia who laid unmoving, tears streaming down her face, bruises already forming on every surface of her body they touched.

Parker smirked as he kicked off his shoes and unzipped his pants. "What he did to you." He pulled down his pants and underwear; his erection already hard. "Is going to be Childs play compared to what I'm about to do to you."

Olivia swallowed any words or screams and watched as Parker took a step towards her.

It happened so fast that neither Olivia nor Parker knew what was going on until it was too late.

Harris reached in his pocket and pulled out his knife. He grabbed a hold of Parkers shoulder and twisted him around.

Parker opened his mouth but didn't even have time to form a single word as Harris slashed his throat, the blood spraying him and the wall beside him.

Parker gripped his throat and crashed to the ground, his eyes wide with betrayal as he let out a few unintelligible gurgles before falling silent.

It was then that Olivia came out of her stupor. She took one look at the blood covered body on the floor and screamed, flying up from the bed.

She got off the bed and tried to run towards the door but Harris gripped her forearm and yanked her towards him.

She struggled against his grasp, her legs shaking from the fire that seemed to burn her insides. "Let go of me!" she shrieked as she nearly slid on the blood covered carpet.

"Knock it off!" Harris demanded as he gripped both of her wrists tighter, but Olivia ignored his words as well as the pain in her wrist as she pulled against him letting out hysterical sobs.

"I said knock it off!" He let go of her injured wrist and back handed her as hard as he could. She would have fallen if he didn't have such a tight grip on her other wrist.

The frantic sobs ceased and she made herself look up at him, her whole body trembling in what she thought was going to be the final moments of her life.

The two stared at one another for several long moments, both panting heavily, Parkers blood steadily dripping from Harris' face.

After what seemed like forever, Harris reached down and timidly kissed her on the lips, the metallic taste of the blood invading her senses making her nearly gag.

He let go of her wrist and ran his hands through her hair gently pulling on it before he moved his hands down her shoulders and around her waist and slowly pulled her in closer to him, still kissing her in what Olivia could only think of as… lovingly.

She remained still, afraid to even move a finger to fight back. Her face stung painfully from the slap he had given her just moments ago.

He moved his mouth from her lips to her jaw line to her ear almost playfully niggling on her lobe.

"I'm not going to kill you if you just do what I say," he muttered before kissing her neck. "I'm not going to hurt you," he continued as he kissed the hollow of her throat, "if you just listen to me."

He moved his lips to hers once more and kissed her briefly again before he pulled back from her.

Olivia looked down at the ground and felt his finger go under her chin and slowly raised it until their eyes were looking into one another's. "I don't like hurting you, Olivia." His voice was soft and gentle as if he were speaking to a lover.

She bit back a response as he continued. "And if you would just listen to me, I wouldn't. But you have to do what I say and follow the rules. It's as simple as that. Do you understand me?"

Olivia could feel the handle of the knife pressed up against her wrist and swallowed hard before she nodded, feeling herself crumble just a little bit more inside.

Harris smiled at her and let go of her wrists and nodded. "Alright… why don't we go take a shower, get all this," he motioned to the blood on the wall and to Parkers body, "cleaned up, order some breakfast, and we can figure out what we're gonna do next, alright?"

Olivia bit her bottom lip as she nodded once more, visibly cringing at the soft grin on his face.

He let go of his other wrist and Olivia took a step away from him as he held out his hand. Olivia almost felt the urge to laugh as he acted like he was actually giving her a choice in rather or not to take his hand.

The longer she waited the more the grin on his face faded into a scowl. She glanced down and saw the knife in his hand began to tremble, as if he was literally itching to use it against her.

"Let me make this even clearer for you," he growled harshly. His voice completely contradicted his tone from mere seconds ago. "Either you do listen to me and do what I tell you to do, or you and Kurt are going to be reunited a lot sooner than you want."

The mere mention of his name caused tears to fill Olivia's eyes. She closed her eyes and slipped her hand into his. He closed his hand around hers and pulled her towards the bathroom, leaving a trail of blood behind them both from Olivia's wounds and Parkers fatal cut.

Once they were both in the bathroom Harris shut and locked the door behind them turning to the large somewhat rusted bathtub.

On the sink there was the basics one used for cleansing themselves; a tiny bar of soap, a miniature bottle of shampoo and conditioner, three large faded white towels with three washcloths to match.

He turned on the shower and both taps before he nodded towards the shower. "Get in."

Olivia stepped into the shower and almost winced as the water hit her bruised and broken skin, the vile blood that was dripping down her leg circling the drain.

"Too hot or too cold?" Harris asked as he too got into the shower and stood behind her.

"Too cold," she admitted. Without wasting a second Harris reached towards the taps and turned up the hot water.

"Any better?"

Olivia nodded but made no other move besides the simple head nod as Harris stood behind her, over towering her at least six inches.

He placed his hands on her hips and she tensed as he leaned down and put his mouth next to her ear. "You are so amazingly hot," he muttered as he rubbed up against her. His hard erection was pushing into her ass.

She heard him chuckle lowly as one of his hands moved up her stomach before grabbing her breasts tweaking and pulling the nipples roughly. His other hand moved inwards towards her inner thigh and began slowly stroking his hand up and down the smooth skin. "I'm willing to bet that little bastard Kurt never turned you on like this. He probably couldn't even get his pathetic excuse for a cock hard for you."

Olivia wasn't even sure what made her say what she did, knowing it would get her into trouble. Maybe it was that she couldn't stand the way his name fell from his mouth, or that Harris so much as dared to say that he turned her on, or maybe she was sick and tired of having seeing her dead lover used as a threat.

Either way afterwards she had spoke she wished more than anything she would have held her tongue and let him continue his abuse towards her and Kurt.

"You'd bet wrong on both counts then, you pathetic bastard!" Olivia snarled as she twisted out of his grasp to face him, an angry scowl on her face. "You're _nothing_ compared to him! You make me sick just looking at you!"

Olivia didn't even have time to open her mouth to utter a quick apology before he brought his hand up and stabbed her as hard as he could in the chest.

Olivia clutched at the wound and fell to the shower floor, the blood cascading over her hands.

She at once felt dizzy and she struggled to remain awake. She heard Harris scream something before he gripped her under the arms and pulled her up from the floor before he dragged her out of the shower. Her breathing was quickly becoming labored.

Her eyes began to feel heavy as he laid her down on the bed. The pain from the rape, the stabbing, and everything else they had done to her leaving her body with almost ease. All the shame, embarrassment she felt was gone, the sorrow she felt for Kurt's death was also leaving her mind.

She felt herself smile as she heard Harris shout in worry and franticness.

"Good," she thought, "let him be worried for once."

With that thought comforting her she allowed her eyes to finally close and let beautiful unconsciousness take over.

Please Review (no, this isn't the end, not by a long shot.)


	13. Chapter 13

I own no but my own people.

SVU Squad Room, 9:24 AM.

"The person we're looking for is brunette… yes I realize they could have dyed her hair but we're also looking for a 46 year old Caucasian female, not a 22 year old Hispanic male," Munch grumbled into the phone before hanging it up only to have it ring once again. He was just one of the many detectives and cops who were busy answering the phones and listening for tips on where Olivia might be.

"This isn't getting us anywhere!" Munch groaned as he leaned back in his chair as he ran his hands over his face.

Elliot, who was sitting next to him, snatched up Munch's assigned phone and practically threw it at him. "The next tip could be the one that finds her!" he snapped angrily before he turned back to his own phone.

Munch rolled his eyes before he put the phone up to his ear. "Special Victims Unit confidential tip line, Sergeant Munch speaking… No, we don't have a vegetarian special."

Munch hung up the phone once more. Several seconds later Elliot slammed down his own phone. "Damn it!"

Munch looked at him out of the corner of the eye as he ran his hand through his brutally short hair taking a shuddering breath. "Elliot, why don't you go take a break, go get some coffee or something."

Elliot shook his head. "I can't."

"Come on, you've been up for how long now? Just go take a short little break."

"NO! Not until I find her!"

Elliot's outburst caused the precinct to go silent but both Munch and Elliot ignored it.

Elliot took a deep breath as he picked up the phone again and put it to his ear. "Detective Stabler, SVU confidential tip line."

Munch shook his head in defeat before answering his own phone.

"Captain!" Fins voice rang out loudly, causing some of the detectives to look towards him as he ran up to Cragen's office, holding a slip of paper in his hand.

"What's going on?" Elliot asked as he got up from the chair with Munch following; both hanging up on their current callers.

Fin ignored them and instead rushed over towards Cragen's office, Munch and Elliot following.

Without knocking Fin ran in there, slamming the door open. Cragen, who was working on another press release looked up as three out of four of his best detectives ran in his office.

"What's going on?"

"Some receptionist in some flea bag motel in Pennsylvania saw the news, recognized all three of them, and called it in."

"How long ago did they show up?"

"About two hours ago."

"Two hours ago?"

"Guy said he didn't realize who it was until just now. When he did, he said he called right up."

Cragen nodded, trying to hard not to get his hopes up. "How do we know this guy is legit?"

"He described all three of them down to a T, including Parker, and considering the news in New York hasn't even rerun the story to include that Parker's with them, I doubt he made up a mysterious third person. Said they rented one room indefinitely and that Olivia looked like she was passed out when they carried her in there!"

Cragen stood up from his chair forcing it on the floor. He grabbed his pistol from the inside of his desk and slammed the desk drawer shut.

"Munch, you get a chopper here within five minutes with enough fuel to get us back and forth from the address of that motel! Fin, Elliot; you two come with me!"

Not having to be told twice, the two detectives and Cragen left the precinct, the same thought on all of their minds; that they hopefully get to her in time, not knowing how wrong they were.

INSERT LINE BREAK!

Olivia opened her eyes and sat up and looked around. She was no longer in the disgusting hotel room where Harris and Parker had taken her to but instead was in a bright white room with light that seemed to come from all sides of her; but it wasn't so bright that it blinded her or even made her feel like she had to shield her eyes from it. It was perfect.

She stood up and was amazed that she felt not a single bit of pain. When Harris had forced her to walk to the bathroom, she wanted to cry at every step, but now she felt no pain. She looked down at her body and smiled when she saw that all the bruising, the cuts, the stab wound, the blood was no here to be found; like the whole thing had been some horrible nightmare.

Olivia felt slightly exposed at being completely undressed but before the thought had even formed in her head she was clothed in a white light, airy dress that fit her absolutely perfectly as if it had been custom fit not only to her body but to what style she loved in clothing.

She smiled once more and ran her hand through her hair, surprised when it was now not the short length it had been but was now a little past her shoulders, the cut and style she absolutely loved.

Olivia went to take a step but all of a sudden felt two arms encase around her. She wasn't surprised or frightened, or even wondered who it was because she just knew who the only other person who deserved to be in this paradise with her.

"Hey, Liv," Kurt's loving and joyous voice whispered in her ear.

Olivia turned around and smiled at the man in front of her. He didn't have a drop of blood on him, a look of fear wasn't etched on his face, and he looked just as she remembered.

"I missed you," he whispered as he hugged her tight against him.

"I missed you too," she told him as she threw her arms around him as well. "I didn't know what I was going to do without you the rest of my life."

Kurt pulled away and looked down at her and moved a piece of hair from her face and stroked her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into his soft touch. "You'll never have to worry about that again."

Olivia kept her eyes closed as he leaned in and kissed her, his lips as soft as she could have ever imagined.

She kissed him back and he ran his tongue across her lips, asking her permission to enter.

She opened her mouth and he dipped his tongue in; gently massaging her tongue as he pulled her close to him; their bodies pressing up against one another.

Kurt moved his mouth to her neck and slowly sucked on the skin. She smiled and was about to move her hands down to pull off his shirt when a large shooting pain shot through her making her drop to her knees.

She let out a painful cry and felt something warm and wet flow down her chest. She grabbed at it and pulled it away, letting out a sob when she saw bright red blood. She looked down and saw that not only was her chest bleeding but the blood from in between her legs was flowing more heavily than ever, the bruises and cuts all reappeared on her skin.

She looked up at Kurt for help and opened her mouth but the only thing that escaped was a scream of pain.

The light around her began to grow darker. She could see Kurt fading away as it grew darker. She shook her head and let out a sob, not wanting him to disappear once again.

Olivia closed her eyes, hoping that the light and Kurt would return when she re opened them but instead she simply felt a lumpy wet mattress beneath her, someone applying pressure on the wound on her chest, and both the physical and emotional pain from the rape returned at full force.

She heard someone cry her name, desperate for her to open her eyes, tears was in her callers voice.

Olivia forced her eyes to reopen and let out a pitiful sob when she saw Harris leaning besides her holding his T-shirt to the wound he had made.

"Olivia!" Harris cried out almost frantically. "Oh god, you're alive!"

Olivia shook her head and let out a sob once more. She didn't want to be here with him, she wanted to be in the perfect dream where she felt no pain with Kurt. She knew that Harris would never have been allowed there, only she and Kurt would.

She tried to move but let out a gasp of pain and clutched her still bleeding chest.

Harris held the blood soaked T-shirt harder against her chest. "Just hang on, okay… I promise everything is going to be alright."

He leaned down to kiss her and Olivia jerked her head away, hoping that Harris would be too worried about her condition to reprimand her.

He wasn't. He grabbed her by the face and forced it back to face him kissing her harshly on the mouth.

Olivia gagged as he forced his tongue into her mouth and down her throat. She tried pulling away once more but he held onto her face tighter.

When he finally pulled back Olivia had tears streaming down her face. Her breath was becoming labored once more and the T-shirt was doing nothing for the wounds he had caused.

"Damn it!" Harris growled as he finally threw away the shirt. It landed with a sick wet plop against the wall and he reached down beside the bed and grabbed his jeans and applied pressure there as well.

Olivia swallowed the scream of pain and opened her mouth to speak hoping with everything she had that he would listen. "Harris, please list- listen to m- me. I ne- need a hosp- hospital."

He shook his head violently. "No! I'm not letting you get away from me!"

"If yo- you don't take m- me to one, I'm go- going to die."

"You already died once and I saved you, I can do it again."

Olivia opened her mouth to speak before she closed it again. If he was telling the truth and she actually had died for however long it had been then what she had saw wasn't a dream, but in fact it was…

Olivia shook her head at her own thoughts. This was no time to start believing in God when all that had happened to her over the past few days. That wasn't… that place. That was just a very detailed dream, that's all it was. She passed out and Harris thought she had died, that's all that there was to it.

Shaking her head once more she forced her attention back to Harris, noticing that the jeans were slowing the bleeding down a little.

"Please. I do- don't want to die."

Harris let out a frustrated growl and simply held the jeans tighter against the wound.

"There's too much blood, you cu- cut me too deep."

Harris shook his head. "This is all your fault! Why the hell did you have to say that? Why did you have to get me so angry?"

"I- I'm sorry. I was, I was wrong. You are bet- better than him." Olivia had to bite back tears as the lie left her mouth. "I had no re- reason to say that he's better th- then you. It's not, not true at all, Harris."

Olivia was disgusted to see the smile grow on his face. "You finally know I'm better then that bastard?"

Olivia bit her tongue and simply nodded. "Ye- yes, please… help me."

Harris groaned and shook his head. "No! I'm not risking it!"

"Then I die."

"Then so be it."

Olivia let out a heart wrenching sob and gasped at the action; her eyes widening. "I can't, I can't breathe!"

"Harris!" She struggled for even the tiniest breath and clutched the blanket as tight as she could. She felt like she was slowly drowning. "Help me!"

She tried to scream but could only get in enough breath to barely whisper. She let out a hacking cough and felt the metallic taste of blood in her mouth and it took every ounce of her will power not to vomit.

Harris ran a shaking hand through his hair and suddenly stood up and pulled on the now blood covered jeans. He wrapped the blanket around her and picked her up the blood quickly seeping through it. He turned to run and nearly tripped over Parkers body.

He ran to the door and slammed it open before he ran down the hall and down the steps.

When he reached the lobby he didn't even stop when the receptionist shouted for them to he rushed to his car and placed her in the passenger seat. When he noticed she was unconscious once more he let out a scream of frustration and slammed the door shut and hurried to his own side and got in the car.

Quickly starting the engine he pulled away from the motel where Elliot and the rest of her friends would be there in a mere matter of minutes and onto the highway once more; hoping that there was a hospital somewhere nearby.

Please Review.


	14. Chapter 14

I own no one

Olivia blinked open her eyes to a hazy white light and she felt something soft beneath her and warmth surrounded her.

At first she thought that she was back in the place where she had done when Harris had first stabbed her. She smiled lazily and started to sit up when her eyes adjusted to the lights and saw that she wasn't in that paradise, but she was in a hospital room.

She sighed heavily before she looked down at the stand and gasped softly at what awaited her on the bedside table.

A telephone.

Olivia let out a cry of joy and felt tears of happiness roll down her face. She reached over and picked up the phone and put it to her ear, her happiness disappearing when she heard silence instead of a dial tone.

"You should really check to see if things are working before you get excited about them," a voice she knew all too well muttered beside her.

Olivia closed her eyes for a moment before she turned to face the voice and swallowed a scream when she saw Harris sitting by her bedside, a smirk that chilled Olivia to the bone on his face.

Harris reached over her and grabbed the phone cord and pulled it up from the floor. Olivia looked on in despair as he held up the clearly cut phone cord.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Olivia asked, too weak and defeated to get her voice above that of a whisper. "You got your revenge, why can't you just leave me alone?"

Harris chuckled sending a chill up her spine. "Because what you put me through one little… experience doesn't even begin to cover it."

He reached out and pushed a piece of stray hair away from her face and Olivia jerked away from him, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Don't touch me!" she snarled.

Harris narrowed his eyes at her for a moment before he reached over and took one of her IV tubes and pinched it shut with his fingers.

"What the hell are you do-?" But Olivia's words were cut short as she gasped in unbelievable pain. She opened her mouth to scream but Harris took out his beloved knife from his pocket and held it to her throat.

"You think just because we're out in public you don't belong to me?" He growled lowly his breathing hastening as he saw Olivia look up at him, her eyes wide with fear and pain. "You think that I'm not in charge? You're _dead _wrong! Test me and find out how wrong you are, Olivia. I don't care if we're surrounded by other people, I'll kill you just as easily as I did your little fuck buddy… Do we have an understanding?"

Olivia nodded; in too much pain to do anything else. Harris smiled down at her before he let go of the morphine drip and tears began to roll down Olivia's face as she looked up at him.

"You owe your very life to me, Olivia. I could have let you die in that hotel room or in the car and left you on the side of the road, but I decided to take you to a hospital. NEVER forget that!"

"Why though?" Olivia asked her voice thick with tears. "Why didn't you just let me die?"

Harris glared at her before he turned away from her and swallowed hard and looked down at the hospital floor in what Olivia was sure was embarrassment. "It doesn't matter _why_, but I did and now I own you even more then I already did. You're all mine, Olivia, you are nothing without me, and you will remember that until the day comes when I choose to take your life."

Olivia watched him for a moment before they heard footsteps come close to her room. The moment he got close, Harris got a kind and almost loving smile on his face that Olivia wanted to hit off. He reached over and held her hand tightly and began gently stroking it.

A man walked into the room a few seconds later and both Olivia and Harris turned and looked over at him.

He was good looking and no older then forty five and a genuine friendly smile was plastered on his lips. He was wearing a nice light blue shirt and tie with a pair of black dress pants with a doctor's coat over top of it but even though the loose fitting shirt Olivia could see muscles beneath it.

His short dark blonde hair was styled neatly and his light gray eyes shined with kindness.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Jasper Michaels," he greeted her. "I was the doctor who treated you when your husband brought you in."

Olivia opened her mouth to protest the statement but a crazed look from Harris told her if she didn't want her and this doctor to die within the next few seconds she had better just nod and go along with whatever story Harris had told him.

"Hi," she said and Harris giving a curt nod of approval before he turned back to Jasper.

He gave her a heartwarming smile, the first act of true kindness she had experienced since Harris and Parker had abducted her and Olivia couldn't help but smile back at him; feeling almost lost in his eyes.

Jasper walked over to her and stood at the edge of the bed. "You're very lucky he got you here when he did," he said with a nod towards Harris. "A few more minutes and you would have been dead. When you were stabbed the knife pierced your lung and it collapsed, but we were able to re-inflate it and you should be fine in a few days. We also mended your wrist and the cast should be ready to come off in about three weeks."

"So she's going to be fine?" Harris asked and it was a great struggle that Olivia didn't scream at him as he sounded actually happy at the news.

Jasper nodded and smiled at him. "Yes, Mr. Moss, your wife should be fine."

Olivia couldn't help but let out a sob at the doctors words. Harris had actually dared to pass himself off as her dead lover. This was too much for her.

Harris turned to her and Olivia put a shaking hand to her mouth in a vain attempt to cancel the sobs and Harris reached over and hugged her and it was a desperate struggle within not to push him away.

"Stop the fucking tears or pretty boy joins the real Kurt in hell," he muttered too softly for Jasper to hear in her ear.

Olivia forced her sobs to stop and she turned back towards Jasper who looked completely and utterly confounded at what had just happen.

"Forgive my wife," Harris said quietly as he gave him a sad smile. "After all that has happened to her last night… she was raped, stabbed, beaten..."

Jasper shook his head and held up a hand to halt Harris's apology. "Think nothing of it, Mr. Moss. I completely understand what Olivia is going through."

He turned back to Olivia who forced herself to look at him and once again she felt as if she was safe and warm as she looked into his eyes. "But one thing I am going to have to know fairly soon though, and forgive my insincerity, but Mrs. Benson, would you like the morning after pill?"

Olivia opened her mouth to tell him yes she wanted that more than anything before Harris spoke up. "No she wouldn't. I'm sorry, Doctor, but we don't believe in murder."

Olivia shook her head. If he did manage to get her pregnant then she was not going to let him force her to carry his child. "I don't care about my beliefs, I want the pill."

"No, you don't," Harris said with a slight growl as he turned to her, his eyes narrowed in anger.

"If that bastard got me pregnant, I don't want to carry around that monsters child for nine months," she told him, forcing herself to look into the cold green of his eyes.

Harris almost snarled at her before he turned to the doctor and gave him a small smile. "Will you please excuse us for a moment so we can talk this over in private?"

Jasper looked from Olivia to Harris, his brow raised in slight curiosity before he nodded. "Of course."

With another smile towards Olivia he left the room and shut the door behind him.

Olivia opened her mouth to cry out for him to come back but Harris got out the knife and held it to her throat. "You're not taking the pill!" he growled.

Olivia shook her head tears making their way down her face. "No! Do whatever you want with me, Harris, but I'm not going to give you this satisfaction."

Harris held the knife up against her throat even tighter, a crazed look in his eyes. "Yes you will, I don't care what I have to do to you to make you see reason."

"Kill me then," she told him, her voice shaking, "because the thought of carrying your child makes me sick and I would rather die than be forced to be pregnant with your bastard!"

Harris looked at her for a moment before a cruel smile graced his lips and he pulled the knife away from her throat.

"This is one of the reasons why I picked you in the first place, Olivia. No matter what gets done to you, you can still surprise the shit out of me."

He waited a moment before he tore back the blankets and slapped his hand over her mouth. He climbed on top of her and pushed her gown up.

Olivia struggled under him, letting out muffled screams but Harris ignored them and held the knife near her entrance.

Olivia stopped fighting at once and began to shake as he ran the flat smooth blade over her folds. "Now," he muttered softly, "you either tell that prick out there you don't want the pill, or I make sure there's not a snowballs chance in hell you never even get a chance to become pregnant."

Olivia swallowed hard as she looked into his eyes for a moment, tears streaming down her face as she nodded yes.

Harris grinned widely before he moved his hand away and reached down and kissed her full on the lips. Olivia let out a muffled scream and felt tears roll down her face. He pulled away and smirked at her. "Good girl."

The tears continued to flow down her face as Harris got off of her and put the knife back in his pocket and walked over to the door. He opened it and stuck his head out.

"Sorry about that Doctor, she's ready now."

Olivia looked down at the floor as Jasper reentered looking between Olivia and Harris. "Mrs. Benson, have you made up your mind?"

All three were silent, and Olivia could see Harris reach inside the pocket where the knife was; a silent warning to do what she had promised him.

Unable to look at either men Olivia shook her head, forcing the lie that could ruin her life out of her mouth. "I don't want the pill."

Jasper looked at Harris with narrowed eyes as Olivia let out a sob and covered her mouth with a shaking hand.

"Mrs. Benson, are you sure?" Jasper asked as he walked up to her. "This is your choice, and your choice alone, no one else's… Do you want the pill?"

Olivia let out another sob and shook her head. "I don't- I don't want it."

"Mrs. Benson-."

"Stop pestering her," Harris growled at him as he took a step closer to the doctor. "She said she doesn't!"

Jasper turned and raised a brow at him before turning back to Olivia who finally met his gaze. He gave her a sad smile before he nodded. "Alright… if that's what YOU want. I'll be back later to check up on you alright?"

Olivia nodded but couldn't even force a half assed attempt at a smile. "Thank you."

Jasper and she looked at one another for a moment longer before he walked out of the hospital room even not giving Harris a second glance.

Once he had shut the door behind him Olivia couldn't help the fresh wave of tears that spilled from her eyes. Harris walked over and sat down on the bed next to her. He grabbed her bruised face and forced him to look at her.

"You tell that prick or anyone else ANYTHING," he growled menacingly, "and I'll kill you and them do you understand me?"

Olivia was silent for several moments before his hand went suddenly to her throat. "I said do you understand me!"

Olivia nodded frantically and the moment she did Harris let go of her throat and chuckled softly before he swung his legs up over the bed and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her as close as he could to him. "See what happens when you just do what I say?"

He buried his face in her neck and began to kiss it softly. Olivia didn't even have the strength to want to push him away.

* * *

Fin, Munch, and Cragen ran inside the cheap motel where they had gotten the tip from with Elliot leading the way, their hands on their guns ready to draw at any moment, their hearts pounding hard against their chests.

"She's here!" Elliot screamed at himself as he ran up to the desk clerk. "We're gonna find her!"

Elliot whipped out his badge and showed it to the desk clerk who suddenly looked very nervous. "I'm Detective Elliot Stabler, you called a while ago about a tip about a missing woman, what room are they in?"

The desk clerk cleared his throat and walked several steps backwards, eyeing Elliot's gun wearily. "Um… alright, man, don't be getting all pissed or nothin', but they kind of… left."

Elliot's eyes widened to an almost comical size when the other three ran up behind him. "What room is it?" Cragen asked hastily.

"What the hell do you mean 'they left'?" Elliot growled ignoring Cragen's question.

The desk clerk shrugged. "I mean they left. One guy and the chick came running out about two and a half hours ago and they got in their car and took off. 'Aight, I told him to stop but he didn't listen to me."

Elliot let out a loud cry and hit him as hard as he could and made a move to climb over the desk to get at him but Fin and Cragen held him back, although it wasn't without effort they didn't attack the man in front of them as well. "You bastard!" he screamed attracting several stares. "She could be anywhere now!"

"Look I'm sorry, man!" the clerk cried as he got up from the floor where Elliot had sent him. "I told them to stay, he didn't listen! It's not my fault!"

"How did the girl look when she passed you? "Munch asked as he budged in front of a still struggling Elliot. "Did she look hurt, scared, beaten…?"

The clerk swallowed hard and cleared his throat and looked down at the floor. "Well she was wrapped in one of the rooms blankets and the guy was kind of like carrying her, and from what I saw he looked scared shitless and she was passed out cold and looked... she looked really bloody. Like it was like seeping through the blanket there was so much blood."

So concentrated were Fin and Cragen trying to restrain Elliot, that both of them missed Munch's fist come out and land the man square in the face sending him toppling over once more.

"John, calm down!" Cragen ordered finally letting go of Elliot and walking up to his oldest detective. "This isn't going to help find her!"

"She was bleeding, captain!" Munch shouted. "She could be dead for all we know!"

"And assaulting that prick isn't gonna help her!" Cragen yelled back before turning back to the clerk who groaned loudly before he got up from the floor.

"What room was she in before they left?" the Captain asked.

"Room 318," the man told them, happy he could give an answer that didn't result in a face punching.

Cragen and Munch left and walked towards the stairs. Elliot finally wrenched out of Fin's hold and stormed after him as did Fin.

Ignoring the mutterings of the people around them they walked up the three flights and made their way to the room where the man had sent them. All four men looked at the door for a moment before Cragen slowly pushed the door open, forcing himself to hold down the gag when he saw the condition of the blood splattered room.

"What the hell did they do to her?" Elliot muttered softly as tears gathered in his eyes that the others politely ignored.

They walked in the room and Cragen gasped as he looked down and saw Parker dead on the ground, a puddle of blood surrounding himself with a spray of blood on the wall beside him. Munch went over to him and kneeled down next to him and felt his pulse, ignoring the fact that his pants were down and his penis was out and fully erect. "He's dead. Throat was slit."

"So all this blood might not be hers," Elliot offered hopefully.

Munch shook his head as he gave him a quick examination. "I don't see any other cuts on him, and it looks like the blood on the wall is his as is this puddle but we won't know who's blood it is until we get forensics in here."

Elliot nodded and looked around the room his eyes topping when they landed on a white bathrobe sprinkled with blood that was lying on the floor. "The budget inn hotel said they were missing a bathrobe from the room she was staying at. Do you think it's hers or Harris's?"

Cragen nodded towards a balled up blood soaked T-shirt. "I'm gonna assume it's hers because why would Harris need it if he brought clothes?"

Elliot looked towards the shirt and smiled gleefully. "All that blood on his shirt, it has to be his."

"Don't get optimistic too yet," Fin told them. As he looked down at the bed in disgust "Olivia could have used it to try to stop the bleeding she experienced. Plus look on the bed."

Elliot followed his instructions and began to shake in rage as he looked at the large puddle of blood on the bed, a darker thicker blood then the rest of the blood in the room. "They raped her."

"You don't know that for sure!" Cragen practically shouted. "It could have come from anything!"

Elliot shook his head and felt tears well up in his eyes once more. "I should have stayed with her… I should have protected her."

"Playing the blame game isn't going to turn back time," Cragen told him. "But right now we need to get CSU and this city's SVU in here, and pull all the security footage we can from around when they left, see if that can give us any clues as to where they were going."

He didn't say a word as Cragen and Munch left the room leaving Fin and Elliot alone in the room.

Fin went over to Elliot and looked over at him. Elliot continued to look down at the blood. "Come on, Elliot," Fin muttered softly, "you can't beat yourself up for something two sick perverted freaks might have done to her."

Elliot stayed silent as he continued to stare at the blood. After a few more moments of silence Fin gave him a supportive smile and left to go offer help to whatever Munch and Cragen needed from him with Elliot still transfixed on the blood, the same thought reentering his mind from the moment he had received the worst phone call of his life what seemed like a lifetime ago. "Please, God, let her be alright."

Please Review and since this'll probably be my last update before my favorite holiday, Happy Halloween, everybody!


	15. Chapter 15

I own no one

Olivia's chest fell and rose steadily as she enjoyed the momentary absence from Harris who had gone to get something to eat, after threatening Jasper once more is she even made a move to try to escape.

It had been over five hours since Olivia had woken up in the hospital and Harris had said nothing to her besides when he would play up the husband wife facade when a nurse would come in to check her IV's. She hated it, but she knew it was the only way to keep other innocent people safe from his wrath.

When he finally left her by herself for the first time since him and Parker kidnapped her from her hotel room, she savored the fact that for a short time she didn't hear Harris's voice, or smell his cologne, or even worry about if she would do or say something to make him angry and he would cut off her morphine.

Olivia had just begun to feel a much needed sleep take her over and closed her eyes when she heard someone walk into the room.

Thinking it was Harris she shot out of her dazed and tired state and looked over at the door with an edge of fear.

"Relax, Mrs. Benson, it's just me," Jasper said with a warm smile, holding up his hands in mock surrender holding a tray full of bandages and other dressing materials.

Olivia took a deep breath and rested against her pillow once more. "I'm sorry. I'm just a little jumpy."

Jasper shook his head as he walked into the room. "Don't apologize, Mrs. Benson, you've done nothing wrong."

Olivia chuckled weakly and watched as he walked towards her. "So do you have my blood results yet?" she asked him, hoping he did and didn't, knowing she wouldn't be able to cope if he had given her some kind of disease.

"Nurse said they're ready to be picked up now but I'm actually here to change your dressing but if you would prefer to have a female doctor or nurse do it, then I'll be more than happy to oblige."

"It's fine."

"Are you sure? It would be no trouble at all."

Olivia nodded unable to keep a hint of a smile from shining through as he looked at her. "I'm sure. But… could you not call me that?"

"Call you what?" Jasper asked as he walked over to her and sat down beside her, taking two latex gloves out of the box and putting them on.

"Mrs. Benson. Could you maybe just call me Olivia?" she asked tentatively, half expecting him to not comply or at the very least question her.

But instead all Jasper did was look at her for a moment before he nodded and smiled warmly. Of course, Olivia, whatever you want."

Olivia smiled graciously as Jasper arranged the materials on the tray. "So how did you and your husband meet?"

She visibly cringed as he referred to Harris as her husband almost gagging at the mere words that implied they even remotely loved one another.

Olivia cleared her throat and looked down at the bed sheet. "How about we don't talk about him?"

Jasper glanced over at her, his eyes narrowed in confusion. "Is everything alright between you two?"

Olivia shook her head as tears welled up in her eyes. She knew if this ever got back to Harris he would be angry at her and she also knew he wouldn't be afraid to make good on his threats.

But at the same time, she couldn't help but tell him. His words were soft and kind, and when she looked into the light gray of his eyes, she knew that she could trust him. "Not in the slightest. But please don't tell him or even mention it to him that I'm talking to you about this!" she begged, praying he would listen to her.

Jasper looked down at her, his eyes shining with sorrow. "If he's hurting you, I have a moral and legal obligation to call the police."

"Please don't!" she cried loudly as she quickly retracted her statement. "He's not abusing me! I didn't mean what I said!"

"Olivia-."

"We're just having normal marriage problems," she told him forcing herself to say the words. "All couples go through what we're going through; it's nothing you need to tell anyone about."

He still looked unconvinced so Olivia reached out and grabbed his hand, the two looking into one another's eyes once more. "Please," she begged, her words shaking.

Jasper sighed but nodded. "Okay… if that's what you want. But, Olivia, you don't have to suffer if he is abusing you."

Olivia closed her eyes in defeat as he repeated the same words she herself had told dozens of women.

"I know," she whispered softly, her voice heavy with tears.

Jasper felt his heart break for the woman in front of him as he watched her wipe her bruised face free of tears.

She sniffed and cleared her throat before looking back at him. "Can you just please do the dressing?"

Jasper sighed once more before he nodded taking the blanket and pulling it down so that it covered everything from her midsection down. He then pulled up her gown until the bandage was fully visible.

He quickly pulled off the medical tape, earning a soft hiss of pain from Olivia. He gave her a weary chuckle. "No matter how many band-aids we rip off, it still can hurt like a bastard."

"No kidding," she said with a sad smile.

Jasper pulled away the dressing and let his hand trace the outside of the long wound examining it intently. "It doesn't look infected and is healing nicely. You'll have a scar there, but the stitches should be able to come out within a week or so."

He took a tube of white crème from the tray and squeezed it onto his two fingers. He put it at the base of the scar. Olivia jumped and let out a small cry when his hand came in contact with her skin.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he quickly pulled away.

Olivia nodded. "Sorry," she muttered as her face turned a hot red. "It's just really cold."

Jasper chuckled and gave her a sympathetic smile. "You know the old saying if it burns its working? Well with this I'm afraid the saying is if it freezes its working. It basically creates a seal that'll help stop getting any bacteria inside."

When he touched her again she forced herself to remain still as he ran his fingers over her knife wound closing her eyes at his soft touch.

Olivia watched as he took off the old gloves and grabbed two new ones and put them on. He took a large square piece of thick gauze and squirted the tube of white crème on the bandage covering it almost completely.

When he placed the dressing on her, she arched her back and let out another cry

"Take it easy," he told her softly as he put his hands on either side of her slender waist and gently pushed her back down on the bed.

"What the hell is going on?" a voice from the doorway snarled.

Both Olivia and Jasper turned and saw Harris standing in the doorway of her room glowering at them, his fists shaking.

"Relax, Mr. Moss, I'm just changing her dressing," Jasper told him, although both Olivia and noticed that his voice was far less kind or sympathetic then it had been when he was talking to him earlier.

Harris stormed in and Olivia sat up in a flash, looking at him in absolute fear. "Please don't hurt him," she whispered softly, both men thinking the plea was directed at them.

"Get your hands off of my wife!" Harris growled as his hand slipped inside his pocket, and Olivia knew he was grasping the handle of his knife.

"I have to finish your wife's medical procedure."

"I couldn't give two shits if you were performing opening heart surgery on her; get your hands off of her now!"

Glaring at him for a moment Jasper turned back to Olivia and as quick as he could he ripped off four pieces of medical tape and taped down the gauze.

"Are you hard of hearing? Get away from her!" Harris yelled loudly but Jasper ignored him once more.

"I'll be right back with your test results, okay?" he whispered softly.

"Get the hell out!"

"Okay," Olivia said, her voice heavy with tears knowing she was about to bear the full weight of what Harris had just seen.

The two looked at one another for a few more moments before Jasper walked away from her, him and Harris glaring at one another before finally Jasper looked away and shut the door behind him.

"Please don't hurt me!" Olivia pleaded as Harris turned towards her, her eyes narrowed in anger.

"What the hell was that about?" Harris shouted as he stormed over to her.

"He was just giving me a new dressing, I swear! I didn't tell him anything!"

"Liar!"

Harris went to grab her morphine drip but Olivia grabbed his hand and struggled with him.

"Please!" Olivia screamed as she began to sob. "Harris, don't!"

Her tears didn't faze him. He got out his knife and held it to her throat. "Shut up!" he growled. "Shut up, you little bitch!"

Grabbing her hand and bending it back as far as it would go, she finally released his hand, letting out a scream of pain in the process.

He covered her mouth; muffling her screams as he pinched her morphine drip shut once more.

She let out a scream even louder than before, almost fully audible even with his hand on her mouth.

"I am in control of you, Benson!" he snarled as he got close to her face which was twisted in pain. "I own you! You are mine and no one else's! Not that bastard doctors, not your fuck buddy Kurt's, no one but mine and it'll stay that way until I decide to end your miserable life! You pull that shit with him again and I kill him, do you understand?"

"Get away from me!" she shrieked as she twisted beneath his grasp, her words still muted by his hand. "Somebody help me!"

"You little fucking whore," he growled as he pinched the tubing shut even tighter.

"HELP!" she screamed frantically through the sobs.

They both heard footsteps walk by them and Harris released the morphine drip and shoved the knife back in his pocket.

The sudden rush of the medicine did little to console her and she was still sobbing when the door reopened.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Jasper shouted as he rushed in the room and over to Olivia's bedside, a wooden clipboard with several papers attached to it in his hand.

"I was just taking to my wife about something that is none of your concern!"

Jasper glowered at him before he turned to Olivia and his expression changed from anger to sorrow. "I'm sorry," he spoke softly. "Olivia, I'm so sorry."

She closed her eyes and attempted to control the sobbing, two tears leaking out and falling down her face.

Jasper shook his head before he turned back to Harris, narrowing his eyes at the man in front of him. "You're a bastard."

"What the hell did you just say to me?" Harris snarled as he began to storm over to him, his hand digging in his pocket once more.

"Kurt," Olivia spoke softly, letting him know she was willing to go all the way with the lie he had cooked up. "Please stop."

Harris stopped suddenly and turned towards her, somewhat surprised she had actually called him that. The smug grin that followed made her want to cringe but she forced herself to remain still. "If that's what you want, baby, then fine."

Harris walked over to her and leaned down, kissing her on the lips and Olivia made herself kiss him back, hoping her submission would stop him from hurting Jasper.

His hand reached behind her and began stroking her hair and Olivia draped her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer, her only thought was keeping Jasper safe.

When Harris finally pulled away he leaned his head against her forehead and breathed heavily, his eyes closed, his hands still buried in her hair.

"Why can't it be this way all the time?" he muttered so softly even Olivia had a difficult time hearing him.

She felt something wet on her cheek and at first thought they were her own tears when she realized with a start that it was Harris who was the one crying. Olivia pulled away from him, unable to contain the shocked look on her face.

He quickly wiped them away before they cleared his throat and turned back to Jasper who looked completely and utterly shocked at the exchange.

Jasper cleared his throat as well before looking down at the chart for a moment, his eyes going wide before a large smile broke out on his face.

"Does she have anything?" Harris asked glancing over at Olivia who swallowed hard and gave a slight shake of the head.

"I'm pleased to say the STD panel came back completely clean," Jasper replied. "You'll have to get tested again in three and six months, but for now it looks good."

Both Olivia and Harris let out a breath of relief but were both wondering why Jasper was smiling so much still. "And I'm also very pleased to announce that it was an incredibly good thing you decided not to take the pill."

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked in confusion. A few hours ago, Jasper was almost trying to convince her to take it and now he was saying he was glad she didn't.

Jasper looked up from the paper and practically beamed at her. "The rape can't get you pregnant because you're_ already_ pregnant."

Olivia's mouth fell open in shock as her eyes widened. "I'm what?"

Jasper nodded and looked back down at the clipboard. "Blood test shows you're about three weeks along. There's no way you could have noticed this early in the stages, but tests prove that you are."

Olivia let out a sob as she covered her mouth before she pulled her hand away, smiling the biggest she had since she decided to go undercover at the prison. "I'm pregnant…"

She looked down at her flat stomach gently running a hand over it and letting out a joyful sob. She was pregnant… with Kurt's, the man she still loved more than anything or anyone else in this worlds, child.

Harris didn't take him away from her; a piece of him was going to be with her the rest of her life.

"Are you sure?" Harris muttered and Olivia was terrified to see his hands that were balled in fists shaking and she wrapped her arms around her stomach, already willing to protect the tiny life inside of her.

Jasper nodded. "They ran the test twice to confirm. Congratulations, Mr. Moss."

"Don't fucking call me that!" Harris growled as he ran a shaky hand through his hair and turned to Olivia, glaring at her when she wrapped her arms around her stomach tighter as if she were protecting her child from his heated gaze. "Get out."

"Excuse me?" Jasper asked. "Are you talking to me or-."

"Yes I'm fucking talking to you; get the hell out of her room!" Harris shouted as he stormed over to the other side of the room and began muttering angrily and pacing back and forth.

Jasper narrowed his eyes at him before he turned to Olivia. "I'll be by later to run some tests, alright?"

Olivia knew that it would only anger Harris if she asked but she couldn't let him leave without knowing. "Do… do you think the rape could have harmed him in anyway?"

Jasper shook his head. "No. Trust me, Olivia, your baby is gonna be just fine. But what makes you think it's gonna be a little boy?"

Olivia shrugged and couldn't help but smile once more as she looked down at her stomach and ran her hands tenderly over it. "I don't know… I just feel it, you know?"

Jasper chuckled warmly and nodded. "A mother knows best."

Olivia practically glowed at his words.

"Will you just get the hell out?" Harris snapped.

Giving his a cold look, Jasper turned back to Olivia before he gave her a warm smile and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

The moment he left, Harris kicked the wall as hard as he could. "God damn it!" he shouted kicking it again. "Son of a bitch!"

Olivia watched as he paced back and forth, shaking his head and panting almost as if he was about to cry. "It's not supposed to be this way! It wasn't supposed to happen this way! That bastard is supposed to be gone! I'm the one that's supposed to-… God damn it!"

Harris shook his head once more. "No. No, you have to get rid of it. You have to abort it."

Olivia's eyes widened and her mouth fell open. "What?" she whispered; fear coursing through every part of her.

"You fucking heard me! You're getting that bastards thing out of you today!"

Olivia shook her head. "No," she told him defiantly.

"I'll kill that pretty boy doctor you like so much!"

"I don't care," she said, surprising herself with her words. "I don't care what you do to me or anyone else; I'm not killing my baby."

"Yes you fucking are!" he bellowed as he stormed over to her and held the knife this time not at her throat, but pointed at her stomach. Olivia opened her mouth to scream but Harris put his hand over her mouth. "Now listen to me, and you listen well," he snarled as he looked into her fear filled eyes. "Either you get a doctor to abort that thing inside you or I'll get rid of it myself and trust me my way is a lot more painful. What's it gonna be?"

Still holding the weapon pointed at her stomach, he took his hands from her mouth.

Olivia took several deep breaths; trying to gather her thoughts together.

"Make your choice or I make it real simple," he told her as he pressed down on the knife just a hair more.

Finally it clicked. She suddenly knew what she had to do in order to give the life inside her a fighting chance. She closed her eyes defeat before she opened them again, willing herself to speak. "I want… I want to make you a deal."

Harris shook his head. "No."

"Just listen to me for a second, please," Olivia begged. "I'll do whatever you want, I'll say whatever you want me to say, I'll let you own and control every aspect of me without a struggle, without challenging you, and I won't do anything without your permission but please, Harris... please let my baby live."

Harris was silent for a moment. He pulled the knife away from her stomach and put his hand on her stomach. She bit her lip and forced herself not to push his hands off of her stomach.

After several more seconds of silence that seemed almost like a lifetime for Olivia he looked into her eyes, an ice cold glint in his eyes. "You disobey me one time and I will kill that piece of shit inside of you, do you understand me?"

Olivia nodded frantically. "Yes, I understand." Then as an afterthought she added, "thank you."

Harris smirked and nodded towards the door. "You're gonna tell that doctor you want a new one, a female one."

"Whatever you want," she repeated, wrapping her arms around her stomach once he had pulled away from her.

Harris chuckled cruelly and licked his lips almost hungrily. "This is gonna be fun…"

INSERT LINE BREAK, DON'T FORGET!

Elliot groaned heavily as he watched yet another street video from another angle in the motels security office, trying to find some kind of clue as to where Harris had taken her, forcing his eyes to stay awake.

"Elliot, go get some sleep," Cragen told him gently. "We'll watch the rest of the videos."

"No," he muttered as he watched the people walking in and out of the motel, already having witnessed about twelve different crimes. "Not until I get something that'll help her. Any word on the blood?"

Cragen sighed and shook his head. "A local crime lab is running it now and Fin is there to make sure they treat it top priority."

"Elliot, listen to the captain," Munch tried. "Go take a breather and I promise I'll call you if we see anything, okay?"

"I'm not resting until we get her back."

Munch and Cragen looked at one another before they turned back to the monitors.

They watched as more unknown people walked in and out of the building before they suddenly saw a young black woman jump back from the entrance as a man ran out of the building, carrying someone in his arms.

"Freeze it!" Elliot shouted, but Munch had already pressed the pause button before Elliot had even opened her mouth.

"There! Right there, that's Harris carrying Olivia!" Elliot shouted as he pointed to the grainy black and white version of them.

"Can you clear it up any?" Cragen asked Munch.

Munch didn't even bother to respond as he typed a few things on his computer and the grainy DVD now had the quality of almost a Blu-Ray.

Elliot almost felt sick to his stomach as he looked at her. She was wrapped only in a blood stained blanket, her eyes were closed and she looked unconscious. Harris had a look of franticness and worry etched in his features.

All three men were thrown into silence as they looked at the paused video.

Elliot swallowed hard before he spoke, his voice shaking like a leaf. "Let's… let's just watch and see where they take us, okay?"

Without a word Munch hit 'play' and they watched the rest of the video to see what had happened.

They watched as Harris ran to his car and opened the passenger seat and placed her in the seat, surprisingly gentle. It looked like he looked at her and he yelled something before he slammed the door shut and ran towards the driver's side , got in, and he was gone in a mixture of smoke and asphalt. They only got two seconds more, not even able to see what road he had taken when it turned black.

"What the hell happened?" Cragen asked frantically as Munch hit the fast forward button multiple times but to no avail.

Munch pressed an array of buttons but the screen remained black. Finally he sighed and leaned back in his chair, taking off his temples and rubbing his eyes. "The video ends there."

"Why the hell did the video end there?" Elliot growled. "It was shot by a security camera!"

"That has been in use since probably 1970… you should be happy with what we got."

"We have shit!" Elliot shouted as he stood up from his chair. "We know he took her out of the lobby, we didn't need a damn video to tell us that! What we don't have is a direction where the car was going!"

"Calm down, Elliot," Cragen told him as he put a hand on his shoulder but Elliot wrenched it off.

"No! We have no leads as to where they're going next! We got lucky with the tip line, but I'll bet my life it's not gonna happen again!"

"Elliot, go outside and calm down, now!" Cragen ordered.

"Screw you!"

Munch stood up from his seat as well but before he could say anything, Elliot's phone rang.

He pulled it out of his pocket and without even looking at the caller ID, Elliot answered it.

"What?" he demanded into the phone.

"It's Fin, I got news from the crime lab."

Elliot pulled the phone away from his ear. "It's Fin," he muttered to Cragen and Munch before he put it on speakerphone.

"Tell us something good, Fin," Cragen practically begged.

They heard Fin sigh heavily and clear his throat. "They tested all the blood in the room. Apart from the splatter on the wall and the puddle surrounding Parker it was all Olivia's blood, and Elliot was right… the blood on the bed was vaginal mixed with only one type of semen that doesn't match Parker's DNA."

Elliot closed his eyes in despair. Harris had raped her, than either he or Olivia had killed Parker before he had his chance.

"They also found blood in the shower drain that matches Olivia as well."

"Bastard made her shower afterwards," Elliot muttered.

"The… the ME said that there would be no way for her to survive unless he took her to an emergency room, and even then it's only a 50/50 shot."

They said nothing as Fin continued his report; his next words sounded very much like he didn't want to say it at all. "There's something else as well…"

When Munch, Cragen, or Elliot didn't speak; Fin continued. "Blood tests are showing she's 3 and a half weeks pregnant."

Elliot's eyes widened as did Munch and Cragen's. "She's pregnant?" Elliot asked in astonishment. "Why didn't she say anything?"

"Doc said there's no way she could have known, even with a home test."

Elliot shook his head in disbelief before he turned to Cragen. "We have to find her."

"Elliot, you heard what the ME said," Cragen reminded him. "Unless he took her to a hospital, she couldn't have survived all the blood loss."

"So we all check out local hospitals."

"Come on, Elliot, be realistic. Do you honestly think he took her to a hospital?"

"We have to think that!" Elliot shouted, on the verge of tears. "We can't give up on her! And if you're not going to help me, I'll do it by my damn self!"

They all went silent as Cragen and Munch looked at one another before looking back towards Elliot. "If he's already killed her, what difference does it make rather or not we waste time to check local hospitals for her?" he asked quietly.

Cragen took a deep breath before he nodded. "Fine. Fin, I want you to get addresses for every major or minor hospital within a two hour radius of the hotel. You and Elliot will go to half me and Munch will cover the rest, alright?"

"I'll be right over," Fin told them before he hung up the phone.

Cragen sighed as he turned towards Elliot who didn't even appear the least bit shamed at his outburst. "I hope for both of your sakes we find her alive."

"So do I," Elliot muttered softly. "So do I…"

Please Review!


	16. Chapter 16

I own no one

Olivia leaned back against the pillow rubbing lazy circles over her stomach, surprising herself with her calmness and clarity.

She had just agreed to be Harris's slave more or less, yet she didn't even feel the urge to cry or even felt she needed to regret her decision at all.

She looked down at her flat stomach and almost smiled as the lazy circles continued. "My beautiful baby," she whispered softly as she began humming a lullaby so soft even she wasn't sure it was her making the sounds.

The door opened and Olivia, thinking it would be no one but Harris, simply continued to look down at her still flat stomach and hummed softly to the life inside of her.

But when the voice spoke she shot up and looked at the man in what she could only describe as fear. "You're going to be a great mother," Jasper said with a kind smile as he walked in her room carrying a clip board full of what Olivia assumed to be her charts. "With some women you're not sure until they hold their child in their hands, but I can already tell you're going to be amazing."

Olivia swallowed hard and her eyes darted around briefly, half expecting Harris to jump out at her, demand to know why Jasper was still in her room.

Taking a deep breath she looked at him. "I want another doctor… a female one," she added, remembering Harris's specific explanations.

Jaspers smile fell as he stood almost frozen in the room. "Are you okay?"

"Please," she pleaded, not knowing how Harris would react if he were to come back from wherever it was he was at and saw Jasper talking to her. "I really need you to get out of my room and get me a female doctor okay?"

"You didn't have a problem with me before."

"Things changed," Olivia told him simply as she wrapped her arms around her stomach unable to look at his trusting gray eyes any longer.

Jasper's mouth parted in confusion for several seconds before he snapped it shut, glowering at her. "Did your husband do something to you?"

"Pleas just leave," Olivia begged beginning to feel tears well up in her eyes.

"Tell me exactly why you want a female doctor and I will."

"I just do, okay?" she told him as the tears began to work their way down her face. "Now will you get out?"

"Tell me what he did or said to you," Jasper demanded.

"This has nothing to do with Harris I just want a female doctor and by law the hospital is required to give me one at my request!"

Jasper opened his mouth to argue some more before he shut it again. He looked at her in confusion and he saw her eyes go wide.

"Oh god…" she whispered her heart beginning to pound against her ribs as realization for what she had just said hit her full force.

"Who the hell is Harris?" Jasper muttered in confusion. "I thought your husband's name was Kurt Moss?"

Olivia took as much of a breath as she could mange before she spoke. "I want a female doctor… please."

Instead of answering her, Jasper simply looked at her for a few moments before he left the hospital room.

Olivia closed her eyes in defeat. He had been the only one to show any sense of kindness to her since Harris and Parker had kidnapped her and she had just sent him away because of what her rapist ordered her to do.

She took a shuddering breath before she heard footsteps re enter her room.

"I told you to leave," she said aloud thinking that the footsteps belonged to Jasper.

"I sure as hell hope you're talking to the bastard inside you," Harris's voice rang out.

Olivia's eyes flashed open and she turned to him and swallowed her fear as he looked at her with a look of anger on her face.

"I'm sorry!" she cried desperately. "I thought you were Jasper!"

He still looked unconvinced so Olivia continued. "I told him I wanted a female doctor just like you said."

Harris raised a brow in disbelief before he walked over to the side of her bed.

Without warning he reached down and kissed her harshly on the mouth. Olivia resisted the urge to fight him and instead forced herself to kiss him back, her arms wrapped firmly around her stomach.

Harris let out a soft groan of longing and his kiss grew more passionate. He tangled his hands in her hair and yanked on her locks and Olivia bit back a small whimper of pain.

Harris pulled away from her and leaned his forehead against hers. "You're learning well," he muttered softly before kissing her temple.

Olivia remained silent as he pulled away and smiled at her. "I told you this was going to be fun…"

Olivia swallowed hard and encased her hands around her stomach even tighter before there was a knock on the door and it opened.

A young beautiful thin blonde woman walked in smiling. She looked like she was in her mid twenties and had on a skirt and a light blue somewhat low cut top that was almost see through. She was slender, couldn't have weighed more then 105 and Olivia guessed she was around 5'4.

Olivia watched Harris out of the corner of her eye and as she saw him look the young woman up and down, she felt a strong urge of fear for the girl.

"I'm Doctor Sarah Hart," she told them as she walked in carrying the same clip board Jasper had been carrying. "Doctor Michaels said you wished for a female doctor?"

Olivia could see Harris practically light up at the news and Olivia nodded, wishing that they had sent her a less fortunate looking doctor.

"Yes she did," Harris said with a sly grin and Olivia swallowed hard as he walked over to her and stock out his hand. "I'm Kurt Moss."

Olivia was delighted to see the moment he said his assumed name, Sarah dropped the smile.

"Yes, I know who you are, Mr. Moss. Doctor Michaels told me all about you."

Harris glared at her as she pulled out of his grasp and strode past him to Olivia. "How are you feeling, Olivia?"

"I'm… okay as I can be, I guess."

Sarah gave her a comforting smile. "That's good. I took a look at your charts and you're healing up very nicely. Despite any complications, you should be able to leave by the end of the week."

Olivia forced a smile that she knew looked more like a grimace but she hoped it would pass for the doctor. "Thank you, Dr. Hart."

Sarah gave her a swift nod. "No problem. Now is there anything I can get for you?"

Olivia shook her head. "No thank you, I'm fine."

"Okay if you need anything just buzz one of the nurses. If not I'll be in a few hours to change your dressing, okay?"

Olivia gave her a tiny nod and with another small smile she turned and left the room.

Harris looked after her and glowered at her retreating back. "The little bitch thinks she can talk to me like that? I'll show the little cunt…"

Olivia quickly shot up in bed and swallowed her fear. She was NOT about to let another innocent person feel his wrath, too many people had been hurt already.

"Harris, don't hurt her, she didn't mean it."

Harris turned back to her and glared at her. "You don't tell me what to do!" he snarled angrily.

"What do I have to do for you not to hurt her?" Olivia asked, forcing a small tone of seduction in her voice.

He raised a brow in confusion before he smirked. "You're serious?"

"You have to promise to leave her alone and you have to keep that promise."

Harris chuckled before he took a deep breath and nodded. "Fine I promise. She was much too skinny anyway, not enough curves, not like you have."

His eyes racked over her and Olivia inwardly cringed at his words and motions.

"Get up."

Olivia swallowed hard before she threw the blankets off of her and stood up, shaking as she wrapped her arms around her stomach tightly.

Harris walked over to her and stood in front of her for several moments looking into her eyes and Olivia forced herself to look into his as well.

A smile that even Olivia couldn't help but describe as kind graced his lips before he leaned in and kissed her once more.

He was gentle and kind. He kissed her like one would kiss a lover.

Olivia stood frozen, shocked at the tenderness of his movements before he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in closer pressing their bodies against one another. Olivia still had her arms wrapped around her stomach.

He moved his lips from hers to her jaw to her ear gently nibbling on her lobe before he whispered softly in her ear. "Get on your knees. We never got a chance to finish what we originally started."

Olivia closed her eyes in defeat but she dropped to her knees, unable to control the shaking that over took her.

She could already see his member bulging against the fabric of his jeans and she swallowed hard as his hands moved to his button and zipper.

He undid his jeans and Olivia couldn't help but let out a sob and pulled back slightly as he freed himself from the restraints of his clothes.

He looked down at her and crocked his head to the side as if he were curious. "Do you not want to do this? Would you rather I make that little blonde bitch who disrespected me do it?"

He raised his foot and gave her stomach a somewhat harsh nudge. "Or maybe you want me to get pissed enough so that I end your little bastard's life?"

At his last sentence Olivia didn't hesitate for even a heartbeat as she opened her mouth, leaned forward and wrapped her lips around his member.

The moment she had her mouth fully enclosed around his cock he grabbed her by the back of the head and thrust forward, nearly gagging her as he hit the back of her throat but she forced herself not to pull away.

She ran her tongue up and down his fully erect shaft and tried to block out the sound of his words.

"That's it, Liv," he groaned softly as he began to thrust in and out of her mouth as he grabbed her hair playfully hard and tangled his fingers in it. "Oh Christ, baby, just like that…"

Olivia closed her eyes as she continued to give pleasure to Harris, her arms wrapped around her stomach the entire time, reminding her why she was tasting the most intimate part of the man she hated more than anything in this world, why the smell of sex was nearly over powering her, why she couldn't pull away or fight back...

As she kneeled in front of him like some dog begging for treats she did the one thing she thought she would never be able to do again.

She smiled… Because she knew it was worth it…

INSERT LINE BREAK DON'T FORGET!

"This is the last one on our list," Fin muttered to Elliot as they walked through the hospital doors. "Munch and Cragen already got done with their last one… Elliot if we don't find her here-."

"I know," Elliot growled more harshly then he had intended. "Alright, Fin, I know what'll happen if we don't find her. But she has to be here… she has to."

Fin eyed him wearily, fully prepared to cater to a breakdown if Olivia wasn't at the last hospital on the list.

The two detectives walked up to a rather sullen looking doctor behind the desk who was scribbling something in a clipboard.

"Excuse me?" Elliot asked as he pulled off his badge and showed it to him.

The doctor looked up from the chart and sighed heavily. "Can I help you with something?"

Fin and Elliot eyed one another for a moment before turning back to the doctor. "I'm Detective Stabler this is Detective Tutuola, we're looking for someone."

"I'm Doctor Jasper Michaels," Jasper announced as he held out his hand for Elliot and Fin to shake. "Maybe I can help you."

Elliot pulled out his wallet and quickly flipped to the picture of Olivia and him at last year's governor's ball.

"We're looking for this woman. She has a lot shorter hair then in the picture without the bangs and her name is Olivia Benson. She was raped, possibly very bloody, didn't come in on an ambulance, maybe it was just a drop and run?"

Jasper's eyes widened as he took Elliot's wallet and looked at the picture for several seconds. "Who did you say you were looking for?"

"Olivia Benson, short brown hair, brown eyes, rape victim… anyone look like that that came in contact with you at all?"

Jasper chuckled somewhat darkly before he handed the picture back to Elliot. "That exact woman came in a few hours ago. She and her husband were-."

"She's not married,'" Elliot muttered softly feeling tears in his eyes.

He went to turn away but Jasper grasped his shoulder and turned him around. "No this is the EXACT same woman, I'm positive. Her name's Olivia Benson and her husband's name is Kurt Moss."

Elliot's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Are you sure it's Kurt Moss?"

Jasper nodded. "That's what he told me."

Fin and Elliot looked at one another once more before turning back to Jasper, both of their hearts racing. "What did Kurt look like?"

"He's tall, over six foot, got a lot of muscles, good looking, mid to late forties, green eyes, black hair, scar on the left side of his face and a mustache."

"That's Harris!" Fin muttered softly and Elliot nodded in agreement.

"That's what she called him too! When I asked her why she wanted a female doctor, she said 'it has nothing to do with Harris'."

"What room are they in?" Elliot demanded.

"313 go up to the third floor, take a right, and it's the third floor on the left."

Wasting no words Elliot and Fin ran towards the elevator and pressed up. Once they got on the elevator they both pulled their weapons. They only had to wait several more seconds before it stopped at their floor.

The doors opened and they ran out and raced down the hall to where her room was. The shades and blinds were drawn and the door was shut. They could hear soft mutterings coming from the room.

Elliot got on one side of the door while Fin got on the other. Elliot held up one, two, and three of his fingers silently to Fin before they both stood in front of it and kicked the door open and rushed into the room…

Please Review :)


	17. Chapter 17

I own no one but my own people.

The doors opened and they ran out and raced down the hall to where her room was. The shades and blinds were drawn and the door was shut. They could hear soft mutterings coming from the room.

Elliot got on one side of the door while Fin got on the other. Elliot held up one, two, and three of his fingers silently to Fin before they both stood in front of it and kicked the door open and rushed into the room.

"Let her go, Harris!" Elliot shouted as he drew his pistol and took aim at Harris, too worried about the situation at hand to care about the embarrassment of the situation.

At hearing her partners word's Olivia threw her head back and turned to look at him, hardly daring to believe that the voice belonged to who she thought it did.

Harris jumped back and before Elliot or Fin could take a step towards them, he gripped Olivia's arm and yanked her upwards and faced her towards the two detectives, grabbing his knife from his pocket and holding it to her throat while the other wrenched her arm behind her back.

"Put your weapons down or she dies!" Harris yelled as he crotched down in front of Olivia so that her shorter stature would conceal him somewhat.

"Elliot," Olivia whispered softly as tears appeared in her eyes. She was unsure if those tears were form the fear of the situation or the sheer joy that she got to look at her best friend after telling herself she would never have a chance to see him again.

"Put the knife down, Harris," Elliot snarled as he narrowed his eyes at him.

Harris chuckled while he shook his head. "Do you really think you're in a position to tell me what to do?"

"Harris, listen to me," Fin pleaded. "Just put the knife down and let her go."

Harris turned his attention to Fin and glowered at him. "You... you're such a little prick, you know that? You're just as deceitful as she is."

"I'm sorry. Let her go and we can talk about this."

Harris snorted a laugh and held Olivia closer to him, pressing the knife up against her throat some. Olivia closed her eyes in defeat and wrapped her free arm around her stomach. "I'm not an idiot, Johnson or is it Tutuola? I went to the same academy that you did, I've been in the game just as long as you have, and I've probably had more hostage incidents involving my prisoners then you ever will… I know the tricks; don't act like I'm some civilian who doesn't know jack shut!"

"If you're not an idiot then prove it," Elliot told him as he tried to aim his weapon so that he had some kind of shot but he was hidden behind Olivia too well. "You're already in trouble for murder and rape. You know what'll happen if you get murder a cop. It doesn't matter you were a CO, the guards will hate you and you know this, Harris. Just let her go and we can talk about this."

"Again with the treating me like an idiot. I have a knife, you have guns. I made love to your best friend and partner," Olivia shuddered at his choice of words. "You really want to tell me I let her go and you don't open fire on me?"

"They wouldn't do that, Harris," Olivia spoke with an unmistakable tremor in her voice. "They aren't gonna risk their careers and lives for you."

The three men knew if it was a plea for Fin and Elliot not to do what they had Harris thought they had planned or if it was just something she had said in hopes of calming Harris down some.

Elliot nodded eagerly. "She's right. We're not risking anything. Just let her go, okay? We'll take you in and put-."

"'In a good word for the judge' right? You're fucking lying! I told you not to treat me like I'm stupid!" Harris shouted as his hand shook and Olivia let out a soft whimper when she felt a bead of warm sticky blood roll down her neck.

"Let her go!" Elliot roared as he too saw the blood that Harris had produced. "Harris, let her go now!"

"Don't be stupid, Harris!"

"Everyone just shut up!" Harris screamed as he held it tighter against her throat making even more blood appear there.

Fin and Elliot looked at one another before they went silent.

Olivia swallowed hard and wrapped her arms tighter around her stomach as Harris leaned in and whispered softly, his breath wet and hot on her ear. "You see? Everyone listens to me eventually."

He turned the knife around so that the flat edge was pressed up against her neck. He slowly trailed it along her collar bone before moving down in between her breasts and finally rested the knife on her stomach.

"No," Olivia whimpered as he pointed the knife at her stomach. "Harris, please."

"Don't hurt her!" Elliot pleaded. "Just… just calm down and tell us what you want, okay?"

Harris looked up at Elliot and narrowed his eyes in confusion before he smirked. "You know."

"We got the blood results from when you stabbed her in the hotel room," Fin explained. "Harris, you don't want to do this."

Harris chuckled before he held the knife against her stomach. "Well, since the news that she has a little bastard growing inside her is all out in the open, I think we all know why me and her are gonna walk out of here, and why you two or any backup you have waiting for me isn't going to follow us."

Olivia's eyes widened and she bit her bottom lip in an attempt not to sob. She'd die before she'd let him take her again.

"Harris, please," Olivia pleaded. "You know they'll just find me again."

"Maybe, but not before we get to have a few more fun times."

Harris chuckled and nuzzled his face in the crock of her neck. "It'll be amazing," he muttered before he kissed her neck, gently sucking on the tanned skin.

"Harris, just think about this for a second, okay?" Elliot pleaded when he saw the tears leak form Olivia's brown eyes. "You walk out that door with her I follow and I kill you. You let her go and we take you in alive and unharmed; your choice."

Harris turned his attention away from Olivia and glowered at Elliot. "You aren't getting her! She's mine, I own her! You don't deserve her! You or that bastard reporter!"

Fin narrowed his eyes in confusion at his words. "What do you mean he or Moss doesn't deserve her?"

Harris opened his mouth and closed it again before hastily licking his dry lips. It was evident he didn't mean to say that out loud. "I don't know what I mean, but we're walking out this door, getting in a car, and leaving and no one is going to stop us!"

Harris replaced the knife to her throat and began to shuffle towards the door, his eyes on Elliot and Fin.

"We can't let you leave with her, Harris," Elliot told him as he and Fin tried to stay in front of them. "You don't… you don't deserve her either."

Elliot had no idea as to what made him say that but he knew that once they got into a crowded hall way there was no chance of taking a shot to subdue him.

Harris chuckled and shook his head as him and Olivia continued to make their way around the room, continuing the deadly game of cat and mouse with Fin and Elliot. "You're wrong. I deserve her more than anyone."

"No you don't," said Fin as he caught on to Elliot's game. "She deserves far better then you!"

"Shut up!" Harris snarled as he held the knife tighter against her throat. "I deserve Olivia! We deserve each other!"

"She deserved Kurt," Elliot told him forcing a smirk on his face. "You know, the man she loved, the man whose child she's carrying inside her right now…"

"He didn't care about her!" Harris roared. "That ugly bastard didn't give two shits about her!"

"And you do?"

"I love her! I've loved her since the first time I saw her!"

The room went deathly silent at his confession.

Even in Olivia's wake of fear, his outburst seemed to make sense. Harris had, in his own sick way, looked out for her since they had first met when Fin hit her with his night stick at Sealview. He had protected her from Parkers wrath when she had started the riot, he had kept her from falling into the street the night that Ashley died, he had given her his coat to keep warm while they were on the road, he had cared for her when she pretended to be unconscious, he had stopped Parker from raping her, and had even brought her to the hospital after he had stabbed her and assumed the role as her husband, calling himself the name of the one man she would ever truly love.

Olivia suddenly felt sick to her stomach and forced herself to swallow the bile that had risen in her throat.

Elliot and Fin looked at one another before turning back to Harris who was looking almost mortified at the confession he had made.

"If you… if you love her," Elliot told him, the words sounding foreign to him in every way. "Then don't put her through anymore hell. Let her go."

"No!" Harris growled as he dragged her even faster around the room and Elliot and Fin felt a high sense of fear as they got to the door way. "She's mine, she'll always be mine! I'll kill her before I let her go with you!"

"Harris, please!" Olivia pleaded as she let out a sob when he made a move to drag her into the hallway. "Harris, don't do this!"

"Harris, no!"

Harris took one step outside the door when all of a sudden Jasper came out from behind them and with a loud yell, stabbed Harris's neck with a sharp syringe and quickly pushed the liquid contents into him.

He had just enough time to jerk his neck to see who was behind him when he and Olivia fell to the ground.

"Liv!" Elliot shouted as he and Fin rushed over to her.

They pushed Harris none to gently off of her and Elliot bent down next to her.

Elliot slowly twisted her around to see her completely unconscious and a large fresh wound on her fore head.

Elliot took her in his arms and cradled her while Fin handcuffed an unconscious Harris's arms behind his backs.

"What the hell did you give him?" Fin asked as he looked up at Jasper who still had the empty syringe in his hand.

"1000 CC's of Suxamethonium," Jasper answered as he stared down at Harris. "Very powerful muscle relaxant and can cause temporary paralysis."

"Is he still awake?"

Jasper nodded. "Yeah, but he won't be immovable for long."

"How long is how long?"

"About twenty minutes."

Fin nodded before he turned his attention to Olivia, noticing for the first time that she was unconscious.

"Oh my god," Jasper whispered softly before he rushed over to her and quickly checked her pulse before listening to her breathing.

"Is she okay?" Elliot asked, meaning the newest injury that Harris had caused.

Jasper nodded. "Heart rate is normal, breathing is okay. She's just knocked out from the fall, that's it."

Elliot let out a breath of relief before he looked back up at the doctor. "Call a stretcher for Harris, tell the doctor we need restraints and to put him in the prison ward."

"Of course. I'll be right back to check on her some more."

With a semi affectionate look towards Olivia, Jasper got up from the floor and hurried off towards the front desk.

Elliot and Fin looked at one another before turning their attention back to Olivia.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Fin asked as he kneeled down next to her.

Elliot shook his head and took a deep breath as he ran his fingers through her short hair. "No… No, I don't think she'll be okay at all…"

Please review :)


	18. Chapter 18

I own no one but my own people

A/N FINAL CHAPTER! So happy to all the people who read and reviewed and I honestly didn't plan on updating this or even finishing it but one day I kind of forced myself to write and then it all came flowing out of me and it was just smooth sailing from there. So thanks to all those who reviewed, alerted, favored, and who gave me hits for this story. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Also check out the new poll in my profile (you know, after you R and R this of course ;) )

Olivia opened her eyes up and the memories of what happened flooded back to her and she felt a tear roll down her face.

It was all a dream. A wonderful, magnificent dream where Elliot and Fin had saved her and Jasper drugged Harris and made him unconscious.

But as she looked around the hospital room, she knew that it couldn't have happened. He had taken her to… she wasn't sure where Harris had taken her. There's no way Elliot and Fin could have found her this quickly.

The door opened and Olivia closed her eyes in defeat. There was Harris coming back from doing god knows what to continually abuse her.

"How you feeling, Liv?" Elliot's voice broke through her thoughts.

Olivia's eyes flew open and she turned to look at him and her mouth fell open. "Elliot," she breathed softly. "This is a dream…"

Elliot shook his head as he came up to her and sat down beside her. "It's real, Liv. You're safe now. He is NEVER going to touch you again."

Olivia felt tears sting her eyes and gingerly touched her hand to her face to wipe them away. She took a shuddering breath before she looked back up at him. "He killed Kurt."

"I know," Elliot said softly.

"He killed Kurt, he kidnapped me, he… he assaulted me, he used seeing Kurt as a threat, he tried to force me to have his child, and then he tried to force me to abort mine and Kurt's child.… and then he said he was in love with me."

Tears appeared in Olivia's eyes as she took a shuddering breath. "What did I do to deserve this, Elliot?"

"Nothing!" Elliot snarled harshly. "Olivia this wasn't on you at all! This was just an incredibly sick bastard who is completely insane!"

Olivia sniffed and allowed the tears to run down her cheeks. Her voice was wet with tears as well. "I miss him, Elliot… I miss him so much!"

Without another word Elliot stood up and hugged her as tight as he could and she surprisingly sat up and embraced him as well.

"It's okay," he whispered in her ear softly as he rubbed the small of her back. "Everything is gonna be okay. Oh god I should have stayed with you and protected you…"

Elliot kissed her softly on the top of the head as she cried into his shoulders. They were interrupted when there was a timid knock on the door several moments later however.

Elliot pulled away and both looked at the doorway where Jasper was standing with a clip board.

"Do you want me to come back?" he asked kindly.

Olivia shook her head and sniffed and harshly wiped away the tears. "No… no it's fine."

Jasper walked in and went over to her and Elliot gave him ample room for him to examine her, trusting him more than he had ever trusted any doctor before this.

"How's your head feeling?" he asked as he softly touched the small cut on her forehead.

"It hurts a little but it'll be fine."

Jasper nodded before he looked down at her chart. "I'm upping the dosage of Tylenol from 250 milligrams to 500 okay?"

Olivia nodded in agreement as he put down the chart and looked down at her, an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm so sorry, Olivia," he spoke softly. "I should have done something when you first came in, called someone…"

"You didn't know what he was or what was going on."

"I still should have called the police. It was too obvious there was something going on. Maybe if I had…"

Olivia reached out and took his hand. He looked slightly confused for a moment before he held her hand as well. "You saved my life, Jasper; you and Elliot and Fin. You have nothing to be sorry for. I don't blame you for anything more then I blame anyone else," she added as she turned to Elliot and gave him a sad smile, silently telling him that the only person that needed blame was Harris, Parker, and herself.

Jasper finally smiled back at her and once more she gave him a timid smile.

"Thank you for that, Olivia. And I'm afraid I have some news…"

"What's wrong?" Elliot asked as he came back over to them. "Is she okay? Is the baby okay?"

"She and the baby are fine," he assured them. "It's about Harris."

At the mere name Elliot growled lowly and Olivia forced herself to withhold a fearful shudder.

"What about him?" Elliot spat angrily.

"I don't know if this is good news or not, but he's dead."

Olivia's eyes widened and her mouth fell open, hardly daring to believe his words. "He's… he's dead? How?"

"Overdose of Suxamethonium caused massive cardiac arrest and we couldn't save him in time," Jasper explained.

Olivia let out a sob and covered her mouth with her hand. When she pulled it away both men were relieved to see that she was smiling. "He's dead? Harris is really dead?"

Jasper smiled and nodded at her. "Yes, Olivia. He's dead and you will never see him ever again and he's probably already down in hell."

Another cry escaped her lips and she smiled even brighter at the doctor. "Thank you! Thank you so much! Oh god he's dead! He's really dead!"

Jasper smiled kindly at her before he picked up the clip board and held her hand once more. "You never have to thank me for that, Olivia. Ever. I'll be back to check on you later okay?"

With a small nod he left the tiny hospital room.

Elliot looked after him before he turned back to a practically glowing Olivia.

"I'll be right back, Olivia. I promise."

Olivia nodded then wrapped her arms around her stomach and looked towards the roof. "Did you hear that," she spoke softly as if to a lover. "He's dead, Kurt. He's dead…"

Elliot walked out of the hospital room and saw Jasper walking down on of the halls.

"Dr. Michaels!" he called out loudly.

Jasper turned back to him and waited patiently as Elliot strode up to him and took him gently by the arm and led him into an empty hospital room.

"What did you say Harris died of again?"

"Cardiac arrest."

"What was it caused by?" Elliot questioned, making sure he had heard right in Olivia's room.

Jasper's look turned dark as he answered. "Suxamethonium over dose. He probably had a weak heart."

Elliot shook his head. "He took an annual physical for his job not even two weeks ago that said his heart was fine. And wasn't that the drug you gave him to make him pass out?"

Jasper glowered at him as he nodded. "Yes."

"Didn't you know how much would be an appropriate amount?"

Jasper stayed silent and Elliot's eyes widened as the truth suddenly hit him. "You knew that much of that drug would give him cardiac arrest. You knew it would kill him…"

Jasper was silent for a moment before he spoke. His voice was stronger than anything Elliot ever heard and it almost frightened Elliot. "I should have called the cops or done something and instead I just pushed it off as simple abuse but she wouldn't tell me anything that would give me any need to call anyone… every time I even mentioned his name she looked like a holy man who had just seen the devil. No one who can emit that kind of look from someone like her deserves to live. And if you want to arrest me for murder go ahead, but I will NEVER be sorry for what I did to him."

Elliot and Jasper looked at one another for a moment before Elliot walked over to him and put his mouth right next to his ear. "If you didn't do it," Elliot whispered so softly that Jasper had a difficult time hearing him even with Elliot that close to his ear. "I would have. Thanks you."

Elliot pulled away and the two men looked at one another for a moment; a realization and understanding passing between them.

"I won't tell if you won't," Jasper told him as he stuck out his hand.

Elliot nodded and took Jaspers hand in a firm grasp. "Deal."

The two men shook hands before they pulled away.

"I gotta go," said Jasper. "I got a car accident in room three."

Elliot nodded in understanding as Jasper gave him a curt nod and left.

Elliot left soon after and made his way back to Olivia's room where he was beyond pleased to see her still smiling.

"What was that about?" she asked as Elliot came into the room.

Elliot shook his head and sat down in the chair next to her bed and took her hand in his. "It was nothing, Liv. Nothing at all..."

The End


	19. Bump

Hello all! Just bumping this story so that people who have never read it before or may have forgotten can read it again and then start on the sequel 'Caged' which is now posted and ready to read.

Enjoy if you never read a word of them and enjoy again if you've read it before :)

Sincerely, Bella.


End file.
